Versions of Violence
by Alec Ramsey
Summary: These versions of violence... sometimes subtle, sometimes clear. The ones that go unnoticed still leave their mark once disappeared. Jax never expected to fall for the man she considered a monster.
1. Torch

**1. Torch**

The vampire club was a bit on the crowded side tonight. I had only been here once before when my friend dragged me here and I hated it. I was stupid for letting her drag me here again but there was something she enjoyed about this place and I liked seeing my friends happy. She comes here almost every week, this is where Judy liked to spend her Saturday nights. I wasn't sure if she came here for the vampires or the people whom associated with the vampires, it couldn't be for the décor. It was horrible, it looked like a cheesy vampire romp flick in here. I was sitting at the bar watching Judy have a good time with some dude on the dance floor, sipping on my vodka gimlet every now and then.

It was interesting watching the vampires dance around the place, there was such grace to their movements but also eerie because they moved in ways that humans don't. Maybe now that I was on my second drink I was starting to see the appeal of this place, there was something erotic about it. I guess that's an easy feeling to get when glancing around the room, you can literally feel the lust in the air. I chuckled to myself at the sight of Judy getting down on the dance floor. She always loved to dance and she loves men and the attention she gets from them. She was a very pretty dark blonde young woman with stunning features, she never had trouble finding a guy any place we went. I didn't get that much attention but I wasn't jealous over it, I was more of the shy type. Plus, I was a little different looking which was both good and bad.

Judy was laughing as she made her way over to me. She told the guy she was dancing with that she needed a break.

"Jax! You have got to get out on that dance floor. It's so much fun… come on! Let loose." She chuckled as she ordered a rum and coke from the bartender. I just shook my head at her.

"You know I can't dance Jude. I'm glad you're having a great time though. I can kinda see why you like this place so much, it does have some appeal." I said almost in disbelief as I made the confession. Who knew I'd turn out to like the place a little, I just wish it wasn't so cheesy.

"Yeah, well, baby… I'm so glad you came tonight. Finally you come with me on a night where _HE_ is here." I followed her gaze to the stage toward the back of the club, not too far from where we are and saw the _HE_ she was referring to. I let out a chuckle at the sound of her voice, it was like she was floating on a cloud and was in la la land at the sight of him. It was like seeing your friend revert back to the teenage years and staring wide-eyed at her fan-girl crush.

"What is sooo special about this _HE_ Jude?" She turned to look at me, she had a look of wonder on her face. Poor girl was on cloud nine at the sight of this dude.

"_HE_ is Eric and he owns this place. He's the oldest and most powerful vamp in this bar Jax. Plus, look at him… he's glorious." The way she said _glorious_ would almost make you sick to your stomach.

"Are you sure he's not a witch with the way he has this sort of trance over you? He's bewitched you dear." I said with a laugh. "From here he looks good…" My voice caught in my throat when he looked over at me at that very moment. He is…. _glorious_. I had never seen a man like that in my entire life plus the vampire thing totally adds to it, makes him even more irresistible. Gives him that dark broody bad boy edge that women can't seem to resist. I thought Judy was gonna need a brown bag to keep her from hyperventilating. I guess in all the times she has been here, he maybe hasn't looked her direction before.

"Oh my god… oh my god… oh my… wow he's looking over here!" I chuckled at her acting like a school girl. Though I couldn't judge her too hard for she was my friend but I understand what it's like to have a crush. He glanced from me to her and the "oh my god's" starting to sound like one word. Though I felt a little bad for her because if she looked close enough, he was giving her a look of complete boredom. I heard that vampires had great hearing and maybe he heard her reaction and got turned off. He looked back at me and I figured what-the-hay and gave a small wave. Judy immediately grabbed my hand and shoved it downward.

"Jax! You don't wave at Eric… it's so lame!" She said in a loud whisper and gave me look that said she was dead serious.

"Why not? Why is that such a bad thing? He's looking over here, it's kinda weird… just breaking the ice someway. You gotta find someway in if ya wanna talk to him Jude." I sad matter of factly. He maybe amazingly gorgeous but why treat him as though he's some God. Looks aren't everything.

"If he's at all interested in one of us or any other girl here he would summon one of them or us to him. If you're bold enough you could go up to him and offer yourself to him." She said as she was still looking in his direction, he was back to watching the crowd for which I was grateful otherwise I might of needed that brown bag for Judy.

"Are you serious? He _summons_ people to him? That's a little weird Jude. He may own a bar but who the hell is he to summon people to him? And see your behavior totally gives him power as far as the summoning thing goes, you put him on this pedestal and practically worship him like a God. And seriously… what is with the throne?" I said the last part with a bit of a laugh. She just looked at me in a very odd way.

"He's looking at you again Jax." I followed her pointing finger and saw that he was indeed looking at me again. Wow… still can't get over that sight. He is striking. Then he actually moved something other than pivoting his head around and outstretched an arm and motioned me to him with a couple of fingers. This must be the summons. I chuckled to myself and looked at Judy.

"Is that the summons?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah…" She sounded a bit disappointed. "I've been coming here all this time and never gotten his attention, he even turned me down when I offered myself to him. This is only your second time here and your first time seeing him and he summons you." Wow… her ego deflated real fast.

"Well Jude, why don't you go up instead. I'm not all that interested." I said with a shrug even though I knew that probably wouldn't sit too well.

"Uh… no Jax… that would be a bad thing. He summoned you… you better get up there." She said as she started shoving me off of the bar stool I was sitting on.

"Ok ok geez… stop pushing me!" I smoothed out my dark denim fitted jeans and fitted black tank top. I started walking over to the little stage his throne was on and when I reached the bottom where the steps were I stopped and looked up at him. He was looking down at me with a curious look on his face. He again waved me up, so I stepped up the few steps and then was standing before him feeling like an idiot. This is so awkward.

"Ummm… you _summoned _me." I gave him a questioning look. I really wished he'd stop looking at me like that, his eyes were slowly raking over my body from head to toe. I've never been in the presence of a man that had been so blatant about it before, it was a little unnerving especially coming from a guy that was as good looking as he is.

"Yes. Sit." He tilted he head to the side indicating that he wanted me to sit in the vacant chair at his side. I obliged. He turned his head to look at me and then turned back to watching the crowd. "You have an interesting choice in friends." His voice was low and there was something commanding about it yet it was so smooth as the words rolled over his tongue. He has a beautiful voice.

"What makes you say that?" I didn't get why he would make that statement to me. If he wanted to talk about my friend Judy then he should have summoned her. I hate it when guys do that, pull a girl aside to talk to her about another girl.

"You two seem so different from each other. She throws herself at men and you… sit back at the bar. Every guy, human or vampire, that has come to you has been turned away." He never took his eyes off of the crowd as he spoke. It was really bothersome to me that he didn't have the decency to make eye contact with me as we spoke, it was just down right rude.

"So?" I said with a huff of irritation. Then he turned to look at me. His eyes were intense and at that moment I realized that there was something deeper going on. I wasn't here for chit chat and he was speaking of my friend for a reason. There was a purpose for him to be pointing out my differences from my friend. I suddenly became a little worried over my friend. I looked over to her at the bar quickly and she looked nervous. This is not good. The blonde vamp lady that was checking id's at the door was standing somewhat near her as if she was waiting for a signal.

"Every man she throws herself at is a vampire and you turn everyone away. She comes here often and I understand this is only your second time here. I'm trying to understand what working system you and your friend have." He continued to stare at me in a very unsettling way. I couldn't control the shear utter confusion that spread across my face. I really had no idea what he was talking about or what he was getting to.

"System… I don't… what are you talking about? I'm so confused. Please no more beating around the bush, what are you getting at?"

He took a deep unneeded breath and stood up. "This isn't the place for this conversation. Follow me." He started walking off the stage. I just sat there stunned, I really was confused at what was happening and I'm sure smoke would start coming out of my ears soon with as fast as my brain was working over these weird pieces to the puzzle. He stopped at the bottom of the steps when he realized I wasn't following. "That wasn't a request Ms. Jackson. Follow me." His voice was stern and he used my last name. How did he even know my name? I quickly stood up and followed him across the dance floor and down the hallway that was next to the bar. He opened a door near the end of the hall and motioned for me to enter. I entered the room and he follow closely behind me and shut the door.

"Have a seat." he held his huge hand out, motioning me to take one of the two chairs that sat at the opposite side of the desk. Looking around it is obvious that we were now in his office. I quickly took a seat and he sat in his chair on the other side of the desk. He didn't look happy but he was breathtaking, seeing him in some actual light now was so much better than the dim lights of the club. Now I one hundred percent understood the fuss that is made over him. I started breathing faster as the feeling was settling over me that something bad was most likely going to happen. I didn't like the angry look in his eyes. My heart was even beating faster as my nerves began to falter.

I placed my hand on his desk and I looked him square in the eyes. "Please tell me what is going on. You're making me nervous with all this."

He clenched his jaw and leaned forward placing his arms on his desk in front of him. "You friend sells V. I hope you know enough to know that that is a grave offense. She will not be leaving Fangtasia tonight. It is of extreme importance that you be completely honest with me." He paused and I nodded. I was in shock at what he was telling me. "Are you working with her in any way?"

"NO! Absolutely not. I would never do something like that. You have to be wrong… there's no way… she wouldn't be that stupid." I was flabbergasted and was having a hard time forming sentences.

"Apparently she is. There is no question with her, we know for a fact that she has been selling V. The only question we had is whether or not you are working with her."

I put my face in my hands, I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. My world was spinning at this very moment and I didn't know what to say or do. I knew that Judy is in a lot of trouble and I am too possibly. Depends on if he believes me or not. "I swear I am not working with anybody. I wouldn't do something like this. I didn't even know she has been selling V. I can't wrap my head around that."

The room must have been silent for at least five minutes. I assumed he was mulling it over on whether to believe me or not and think up possible punishments for Judy. I still wasn't sure that she had done anything wrong. She is my friend and I didn't want to think that she would do something like this and get herself into trouble. If she was in serious trouble, was there anything I could do to help her? My thoughts were stopped there when his voice rang in the air once again.

"You're lucky I believe you Ms. Jackson. You can leave now. I have to deal with your friend." His voice was cold an unfeeling, I don't know why that surprised me. I looked up at him and he was staring at me with a very stoic look upon his face, there was nothing there. His eyes flinched slightly at the sight of me, I'm sure I looked horrible since I was crying. I was never a heavy crier but I always had just enough tears to make myself look a mess, thankfully not enough though to make my makeup run. Why was I even thinking of that at a time like this? There has to be something I could do.

"Is there something I could do?" My voice was soft yet raspy and I barely spoke above a whisper. Since I figured that they were most likely going to drain her and kill her. He actually had an expression on his face, it was a cross between slight surprise and a pondering.

"What are you willing to do or give up to help or save your friend?"

"Anything… I owe her… I'll do anything." A few tears started streaming down my face as the memory of her saving my life came to mind.

"I thought humans were all about self preservation and here you are offering your life for hers. You don't even know the punishment and here you are willing to give anything for her. Tell me, do you think she'd do the same for you?"

"I think she would… I have to believe that she would." I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Why do you think you owe her this?" I didn't understand his inquisitiveness or the significance of this question but at this point I figured I should just do whatever I could, no matter what I thought of it."She saved my life years ago." I bowed my head at the painful confession and memory that surfaced again.

"How?" He actually sounded interested and the look on his face was agreeable with his voice. Maybe he was trying to decide if I was a good replacement for her. I had to think a little more highly of him if that was true. He wouldn't take just anyone, it was almost as if he was appreciating the sacrifice I was making or attempting to make.

"I was in a dark place, it was a bad time in my life and I swallowed a bunch of pills and she found me. She forced me to vomit most of it up and then rushed me to the hospital. The doctors said that if she didn't make me throw up that I would have died on the way to the hospital. I owe her my life."

"No you don't, not like this. I hope your friend knows what she had in you and what you were willing to give up. The circumstances are too far unbalanced for me to accept your offer besides, she's a drainer and dealer of V. I wouldn't have let you trade places with her under any circumstances. Leave now." He nodded his head towards the door and gave me a look, a look of slight respect. At least that's what I thought I saw and it didn't stay long on his face for me to get a second look.

I shakily got to my feet and started walking toward the office door, I reached for the doorknob and turned to look back at him. I really didn't expect my summons to turn out like this. He was just watching me without any expression on his face and that made me sad. I could be sure of what I was looking for at that moment, I just wanted something. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it just as quickly as I opened it. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't remember how to speak. I felt so numb as I walked out of his office and down the hall. Music was still blaring and people and vamps alike we still enjoying one another. I looked towards the bar and Judy was no longer there, I wondered where they had taken her. I made my way through the crowd and to the doors. I turned at look back at the dark hallway one last time and I saw Eric standing there in the shadows watching me curiously. I turned and walked out into the thick of the night. I found my car and drove home.


	2. Cold Shoulder

**2. Cold Shoulder**

_Four months later…_

I was busy folding my laundry and listening to the music play from my itunes, I had it on shuffle so there was no order to what song came next. The days were a lot easier to get through now, the first couple of months were hard. I felt the loss of my friend deeply, she wasn't perfect in anyway but she did touch my soul in ways no one else had. I was glad to be back from my hometown in California, I needed to be close to old friends during the rough time. I'd been home here in Shreveport for about a week now and I was disgusted at how I had left the place, it was a complete mess. Thankfully I don't think anyone would blame me if they knew the turmoil that had been going on inside me the day I left for my break in California.

I was born and raised in Northern California in a somewhat small town, it had enough going on to keep you entertained but not too much that it lost it's quaintness. I received a scholarship to LSU Shreveport and moved out here after I graduated from high school. During my first week of school I met Judy, she was so different from me and I loved her zest for things. She and I were so opposite in many ways but it worked for us and we quickly became good friends, we had enough differences though to keep us from becoming best friends. To be honest, I hated the term "best friends" and didn't really believe in categorizing people that way. Jude, as I affectionately called her, was a cheery blonde gal and had looks and a figure that made guys melt. She loved men and was a huge flirt, she really wasn't shy about much. So, when vampires came out of the coffin it was a new thing for her to get into. Too bad that new thing didn't turn out so well for her.

I was really starting to feel the weight of my thoughts, I had been doing pretty good until now. I just didn't understand it and I was one of those people that hated being left in the dark. How the heck did she hide her dealing V and draining vampires from me so well? I was really shocked when Eric told me and also informed me that she most likely wasn't making it out alive from the club that night. I was starting to get a little angry at the thought of him toying with me a little, he had the gall to entertain the thought of me taking her place in punishment only to tell me minutes later that he never would've allowed it anyway. What kind of person does that? Oh wait… he's not a person. He's a monster. I understand that he had to punish her for what she was guilty of but why did he have to play that game with me? What was the purpose of that? I was frightened out of my mind and had basically settled myself into death for my friend, he even got me to share a bit about the time I had tried to end my own life. For what? For what purpose did he need to do that? It's sick to toy with people and their emotions that way.

The song that started to play pulled me out of my head and I was grateful, I was getting to a better place and didn't need to go back there. I was finally settled with the events of that night and I needed to let it go and move on. There really is nothing I can do at this point anyway, there never was anything I could do. I just hoped that it was quick and relatively painless for Judy. I started putting away my folded laundry, looking at some of my clothes I realized I needed to do some shopping. I wasn't one with a lot of style, Judy always told me that I dressed like a dude but wore the clothes fitted to my body and that made it relatively acceptable to her. She was much more revealing with what she wore. I just never put that much though into it. If a guy was going to like me I wanted it to be for _me_ and the person I am, not for the clothes I wore or how I looked in them. Jude always told me that that way of thinking was a pipe dream because first and foremost there has to be a physical attraction. She always said, "no attraction, no love". It was one of the things we disagreed on but then looking at our track records maybe she was right and I was living in some sort of dreamland. She always had men after her and I didn't. But I kind of preferred it that way as I wasn't a hugely social person.

I wasn't one of those that had some rough or disturbing childhood, we all face hard times in our lives and I was no different than anyone else. I had good times and bad times just like everyone else. I never measured myself against anyone else's experiences because we all react differently to things and we all have different ways of dealing with the hard times in our lives. I was a good student in school and I was a shy kid. I had a few close friends and that was it, I didn't have the want, need or desire to be popular. I was made fun of a lot when I was younger because I looked different from everyone else.

I have naturally red hair but it's not the usual red color most people have. If you were to pour yourself a glass of red wine and closely examine it, that is the color of my hair. I always called it wine red and Jude called it burgundy red, which ever works. My eyes always stood out as well, especially with the color combination of my red hair. They are an aqua blue, the color of the Caribbean ocean and if I wore black eyeliner and mascara they popped even more than usual. I was luckily blessed with flawless skin, I never had issues with acne or anything of the sorts. My skin tone wasn't the usual match up with an individual with red hair as I wasn't fair skinned. I had sun kissed skin, a light tan that looked like a light honey glaze and considering that I didn't reveal a lot of skin it was easy to tell that it was the natural hue to my skin. I wasn't someone whom liked to lay out in the sun and tan or go cook myself in a tanning bed. I did have a nice physique though and I took good care of myself, I ate somewhat healthily and worked out three times a week. It wasn't to keep up any appearances, it was simply to be healthy. I stood at about five feet and seven inches tall so I wasn't someone you would call tall and I wasn't necessarily short either, I guess I fit in the middle there.

I headed to the bathroom and stepped in the shower once I discarded the clothes from my body. A good hot shower always felt refreshing and since I was headed to the mall to check out some clothes I wanted to look fresh and presentable. I had this thing about smells, it was very important to me to always smell good. I didn't load on the scented lotions and perfumes though, it was always something light. Just enough to give others a pleasurable whiff. I really didn't know where this weird quirk came from, I always blamed it on my mother. She was one of those women whom would spend roughly two to two and a half hours getting ready for the day in the morning. She was one of those that refused to leave the house without her hair and makeup done and dressed nice with one of her many perfumes clinging to her, she always said that you never know who you may see or run into. You never know what can happen, might as well look good. I chuckled to myself because even though it wasn't really my way of doing things, it did make sense to me.

I hopped out of the shower and dried off then followed that up with the usual brushing of the hair and teeth. Since I lived alone I dropped the towel to the floor and grabbed the hair dryer and began blowing my thick naturally wavy hair straight. I went into my room once finished and put on my soft pink underwear and matching bra and yes I was one of those that always had to wear a matching set. Then I pulled on a pair of blue jean cut off shorts, it's warm and humid in Louisiana even in the fall. I grabbed my white men's button up collared shirt and rolled up the sleeves to the elbows and buttoned three buttons down the front as I wanted to keep things light and airy. The shirt wasn't an oversized one. I had bought it in many colors for me personally so it fit well. This would make Jude so proud, it was one of my more revealing dress days. I got over my non revealing dress code after living out here, I wasn't as strict on it these days but the mind frame still remained. I wasn't trying to show anything off just trying to keep a comfortable temperature level. I had to laugh when looking in the full length mirror, I was wearing shorts that showed plenty of leg and with only three buttons done on the front of my shirt my belly button area and just below to the low rise waistband of my shorts was showing. I had the button done over my chest and the two buttons below. After putting on my eyeliner and mascara I headed out the door and drove to the mall.

It was a weekday and the sun was already down and it wasn't all that busy, just the usual bustling around. Teenage girls hanging out together and giggling anytime they saw a cute boy or gushing over something they just bought. The more mature women seemed to be on a mission, they were there for a purpose. Then there were those that were there socially just meandering along with friends doing the usual talk and gossip. After checking out a couple of stores and finding nothing I HAD to have I decided to try a store for _women _(haha Jude) and more in my age range. On my way in a few younger girls on their way out were gushing about the most gorgeous man they had ever seen. The usual… "did you see him look at me?" or "do you think he noticed me at all?" ensued. I chuckled gently to myself, I was so happy to no longer be a teen girl. As I made my way around the store I heard some of the women whispering to each other too, okay, this dude must be universally attractive to women of all ages. I looked around the store for the guy they had to have been talking about, I saw I good looking fellow with brown hair and cheesy outdated sideburns. He was a bit on the pale side… vampire. Hmmm. I don't think it's him though. He is talking with a certain amount of conviction to a much taller blonde haired man, his back was to me so I wasn't sure if this was the one. Though he did look good from the rear view, he had amazing broad shoulders, a nice booty, and long lean legs. His clothes were somewhat fitted to his body and they showed off his form well and he has a very pleasing form. He looked to be pretty pale as well, another vampire. They must travel in packs especially to the mall with the raging hormones of the teenage girls, their strengths were nothing to match the power of that.

Just then the shorter brunette vampire looked at me, it was a curious look and then a small smile came to his face as he gave me a nod. I smiled a little sheepishly and turned my attentions back to the clothing rack in front of me. I felt another pair of eyes on me as I pushed article after article of clothing by, scanning for something worthwhile. I cut my eyes over to the direction I felt the gaze coming from and sure enough both vampires were looking at me. The brunette had then resumed talking to the blonde… the blonde… my breath caught in my throat and I coughed harshly. It had taken me a moment to recognize him now that his long golden locks were much shorter and somewhat slicked back. It was Eric. What the hell was he doing here… at the mall? In a women's clothing store? He had a very amused look on his face and he was so lucky I couldn't find any wood near me, I would turn all Buffy on him so fast that he'd be a mush on the floor before he realized what had happened. I turned my back and walked to a different part of the store, far away from where he was. I continued to look through a few more racks of clothes, I figured I'd look rather pathetic if I just up and left so quickly. Then I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"What… no hello?" I turned around nonchalantly and let out a sigh, you know, trying to be cool.

"Are we on greeting terms? I don't really know you to approach and say hello. We met one time and we aren't friends." I said coolly as if I didn't have a care in the world. He was looking me over… slowly. He is so blatant about it, if I didn't dislike him I would actually admire the bolder qualities in him. I liked a man that was straight to the point.

"We could be. We have met once and that makes us acquaintances, a few more times and we could be friends." There was a slight curve at the corner of his mouth and a slight twinkle in his eyes. Why did he think it appropriate to act this way after what had happened months ago?

"I disagree, I don't see that happening. You are taking this chance meeting for granted." I gave him a bored look. I didn't want him to think he had any sort of effect on me in any way.

"That is how it all starts, no? By a chance meeting?" He raised his brows slightly in question but still had that stupid smirk on his face. He blatantly let his eyes wonder again, he stared for a greedy moment at the part of my stomach that was showing. Well that's whatcha get when you dress this way, I chided myself.

"Usually it does, you're right. But why on earth would I wanna be friends with you? And my eyes…" I waited for him to look at me and when his eyes met mine I continued. "Are up here buddy." The playfulness in his eyes definitely wasn't lost on me.

He let out a light chuckle. "I know where they are Ms. Jackson. They are quite stunning and hypnotic, if I may say so."

"No you may not say so. I don't care to hear that shit from you." I said quickly, a little too quickly. The cool I had going was starting to slip from me slightly. His grin only got a little wider. "And how the hell do you know my name?"

"Your mouth may be saying one thing but your body is telling another story. I can hear it in the rhythm of your heartbeat. When your ID was checked at the door before entering my club, that's how I know your name Emily Jackson." I looked around the store for a minute, no retort came to mind right away. He took the opportunity to continue speaking in my silence. "Why do you go by Jax instead of Emily? Emily is a pretty name."

"It is a nickname I earned as a child and it has always stuck." I furrowed my brows together. This is such a strange conversation. "Why the hell did you cut your hair?" I have no idea where that question came from and I why I was still entertaining a conversation with this beast.

He laughed and considering the word beast just floated through my mind as I was thinking of him, why did I find the sound so beautiful and soft? His face turned serious and he gave me a stern look. "I got something in it, so I had to go much shorter than planned." His grin reappeared. "Are you saying you liked it better long?"

I just kind of grunted in response at first. I chewed over the thoughts in my head carefully. This dude is pretty sly, I realized that we were _still _talking and our conversation was somewhat casual. He reached out to touch my hair and in a very quick reflex I slapped his hand away and shook my head at him. He looked a little ticked but it subsided.

"Don't touch me. You don't get to touch me." I said coldly. "So… what did you get in your hair? Gum? Sounds kinda silly." I paused wondering if I should say what I was thinking. "Yes I liked it better long. It suited you better, made you look like some sort of badass Viking warrior or something." His expression surprised me, he looked a bit perplexed.

"Viking warrior?" He paused and it wasn't a short one either. He was chewing over a few thoughts of his own. "How much do you know of me?"

"Other than your name and that you own a vamp bar… nothing." Now I was a little perplexed. I was fairly good at reading people but wow I never thought I'd hit the nail on the head when it came to him.

"Interesting choice of words and description." His face was flat, no expression. Now all of the sudden he was masking. I didn't think that this was something to be sensitive over.

"Look… I'm fairly good at reading people. It was a guess. By appearance you look Scandinavian and with some of the relics you wear or have around you, I just made a guess at Viking. I had no idea you were actually that old."

"Nearly eleven hundred years old." His grin was back. "Interesting that you say you are fairly good at reading people." He arched an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" All of the sudden I feared the answer and I wish I could take my words back. I knew what he was going to say. _Judy._

"You didn't have a clue about your friend Judy." He stared at me with a slight challenge on his face as if he was daring me to argue that. All I cared about was the knot forming in my throat, I was really hoping to not cry in front of him again. My eyes got a little watery and I tried to blink the tears away but a few escaped and rolled down my cheeks. He gave me a confused look. "That is no reason to cry Emily."

Looking down at the floor. "Jax. Never call me Emily. Not that we'll ever speak again but never call me that. I'm not crying because I was wrong about her. I said I was _fairly_ good at reading people, not that I was great."

"Then why are you crying, _Jax." _He even sounded a little confused, I could hear it in his voice.

"I'm crying because she's gone. Because you killed her. I didn't think that would be hard to understand." He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me with him as we walked to a much quieter corner of the store. When we stopped I yanked my arm from his grasp. "Don't…"

"I'll touch you anytime I want Jax." He gave me a look, a very stern look and I just kept quiet. He looked rather pissed at the moment. "I did not kill Judy." My eyes widened in shock and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Wha… how… wha… I don't under… UGH!!!"

"You didn't know?" He seemed surprised by this.

"She's alive? Her place is empty and no one has seen her since that night. Where is she? Do you know?" I was trembling slightly as I was on a crazy wave of emotions at the moment. I really didn't know what to feel but I was feeling it all at once and tears started falling from my eyes again.

"Yes, she's alive. She works for me at the club. I never told her not to talk to her friends or to leave her place. I thought you knew. Though you did disappear for a time after that night, where did you go?"

"Away… I thought my friend was dead. I was a bit overwhelmed with the loss and took some time to regain myself." I wiped the tears from my cheeks and cleared my throat. I shook my head in disbelief, I really didn't know what to make of this. "All of that pain and torment was for nothing?" I spoke in a whisper since I was saying that to myself. But vamps and their super hearing…

"I'm afraid so." In a gesture I didn't understand coming from him, he put his hand on my upper arm and gave it a light squeeze. "She's at Fangtasia most days and nights, you are free to come see her whenever you like." He looked at me for a long moment and just stared heavily into my bewildered eyes. I was starting to feel a little catatonic with all these emotions running through me at once.

"How…" I just paused right there. I couldn't put the rest of the sentence together. He took a guess at where I was going with it and gave me the answer I was looking for.

"She and I made a deal, I spared her life and in return she works for me. She does the books for the club. She answered me honestly and gave over the information in regards to whom she was dealing for so I decided to cut her a deal. It wasn't rosy for her at first, she experienced some torture as she did have to pay for her part in the crime. For her cooperation I let her live and offered her a position to work for me, that way I know for sure she wont go right back to dealing."

I had nothing left to say and I was in a very low state of mind, I was lost. I started moving away from him and he followed, not sure why. I dropped whatever clothes I was carrying in my hand on the floor before I walked out of the store. He continued to follow me as I walked somewhat aimlessly through the mall, I was going nowhere in particular. I felt his hand on my lower back as he started guiding me through the mall, he didn't push the pace and kept stride with me as I fumbled along. Before I knew it we were outside in the parking lot and the fresh air slapped me hard in the face and it kind of woke me up. I stopped abruptly and began digging through my purse and found my keys.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to drive yourself anywhere. You look very out of it. I'll drive you." I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. He followed me silently as I walked to my car. I got in and drove off leaving him standing there with a blank expression on his face.

I had enough of my wits about me to drive home. I walked through the front door and barely made it to the couch before I collapsed. I cried hard and it was one of those gut wrenching cries where you heave and cough. I must have passed out for a while and when I woke I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was just after one in the morning. I picked up the phone and dialed 4-1-1.

"City and state?" Said the operator.

"Shreveport, Louisiana."

"What listing?"

"Fangtasia."

"Please hold while I connect your call."

"Thank you." The phone rang three times and I waited for a pickup, the voice that sounded on the other end sent chills down my spine.

"Fangtasia. The bar with the bite. Whatcha need?" Judy's voice was as chipper and bouncy as usual. Not a care in the world. I could hear the bustling of the club in the background. David Bowie's "Fame" was blasting on the speakers.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She said a little annoyed. I hung up, well, I threw the phone across the room and it shattered on the wall. My head was swirling and I felt the start of a bad migraine coming on. I got up and ran to the bathroom and fell to the floor in front of the toilet and threw up. I fell back on the linoleum floor and then I heard the phone ring. I got up and walked to the phone in my bedroom, I picked it up. Caller ID said Fangtasia, she must have hit *69.

I could hear my own heavy breathing on the line. She was quiet at first then spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Jax?"

I clicked the phone off and proceeded to yank the lines out of the wall, once I was sure the damage to the phone and line was done I threw the mess on the floor. I crawled into bed and buried myself under the covers and stared at the wall in a catatonic state.


	3. Rain On Me

**3. Rain On Me**

I have no idea on when I actually fell asleep the night before, I just remember laying there curled up in the fetal position staring at the wall. I only awoke now to the loud pounding on my front door. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, glancing at the clock I saw that I had slept through the whole day as it was just past 7:15 in the evening. I threw my legs over the side of the bed as I heard the pounding on the door again and slid to the floor. I liked my bed high off of the floor, another weird quirk of mine. I loved the idea of _climbing _into bed and _slipping_ out of it. As I made my way down the hallway I noticed I was still in my clothes from yesterday, great. I caught my reflection from the glass to a picture frame that hung in the hallway. When I got to the door I sort of rested my body against it and spoke to the heavy handed person on the other side.

"Give me a minute please. Sorry." I paused for a moment to think if I should say anything else. "I don't know how long you've been banging on my door but you woke me up. So wait another minute since this seems _sooo_ important." I couldn't help my bad attitude all that much. A male voice sounded from the other side of the door that I wasn't expecting to hear. It sent chills through me and I wouldn't exactly call them the warm fuzzy kind.

"I'll wait." Was all Eric said. How the hell did he know where I lived? Did they remember my address from the quick ID check too? I pushed the thoughts aside, it's not like I'd get super clear answers if I'd ask and I really didn't care about much right now. I was feeling very numb at the moment. I shoved myself off of the door and went into the guest bathroom since it was the closest and cleaned myself up a bit, rubbing my eyes a few minutes ago when I woke smeared the black makeup. That was definitely not a hot look, not that I was trying to impress anyone but I felt a little better to clean up a bit and I felt a little more awake as well. I headed back to the front door and gently pulled it open. I felt a bit sheepish under his scrutinizing look as his eyes roamed all over my face and took in every detail. It wasn't the same type of body scan he did the day before at the mall, I think it was more so to see that I was still wearing the same clothes and I was looking a bit ragged. I felt his finger under my chin and he titled my head up slightly and when our eyes met a jolt of sorts went through me. It made me shy away from him since I didn't know what that meant and I took a step back.

"I know how this works. Come on in." My voice was a little raspy and I turned and headed for the kitchen. I heard the door shut behind me and I couldn't hear him following me but I felt his presence behind me. When I reached the fridge I pulled out a can of Coke and took a couple of long chugs, surprisingly the burn felt good but it made my eyes water a little. When I pulled the can from my mouth after the second long chug I felt his cold strong as steel hand over mine as he took the can from me and set it on the counter beside me. He was standing right in front of me and he leaned in on me and down slightly as he placed a hand on either side of me on the counter. His gaze was intense.

"Do you not know of personal space and boundaries?" I said a little perturbed at the closeness.

"Does my closeness to you bother you? Am I making you uncomfortable?" I hate that he does this, he has a way of skirting around questions it seems.

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" I flinched slightly as he lightly pushed a few strands hair out of my face and tucked them behind my ear. I looked down at the floor feeling a bit uncomfortable at the moment.

"Look at me." Was his soft command. I slowly lifted my head back up and met his eyes again, his intense stare was hard to hold. "Yes, I know of personal space but in some cases I choose to ignore it. I've been around a long time, when I see something I want I go after it. You've been on my mind since the night I first met you. I'm not sure what it is just yet but there is something captivating about you and I want to know you." I cleared my throat just then and he searched my face for my reaction to what he was saying. It was strange to see a somewhat human quality to him, he looked slightly vulnerable with his confession. I wasn't expecting this dude to have any interest in me, I don't have a lot of experience in the man department. I usually ran away from this type of thing but my feet felt like lead right now. He spoke again and his soft voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes." My voice was just a whisper as I felt so fragile right now and then his visit and the words that he was telling me was just a lot for me to take. He pushed away from me and took a couple of steps back. He turned his back to me and ran a hand through his hair. This behavior seemed so odd for him, if he was acting like this because of me I didn't get it and I don't understand it. All he said was that he wants to know me and that there is something captivating about me, whatever that means. My head was spinning a little as my emotions aren't ready to deal with man troubles. Men have always had a tendency to come on way too strong with me and it always made me uncomfortable and turn away. When I looked at him again his eyes were upon me, there was a conflicted look on his face.

"That is not something I want Jax. You do not need to fear me as I have no intentions of ever hurting you." I shook my head in disbelief, I didn't get what was happening. Was I dreaming or hallucinating or something?

"I can do this right now." I said still shaking my head slightly.

"Can't do what?" He stepped a little closer to me.

"This. Whatever this is. I don't get it… why are you telling me these things? You never once came across as the soft cuddly guy the first night we met and now all of the sudden… _I want to know you… you captivate me… you've been on my mind…I will never hurt you._ How does this switch in attitudes make sense to you?"

"Why do you think I wouldn't let you take Judy's place that night?" The mention of her name was a stab in the heart. "I didn't want to hurt you then and still want no harm to come to you now. I have no idea why I am feeling whatever it is I am feeling towards you. I just know that I feel something. I've gone on for a long time with a lot of nothingness and when something grabs a hold of me like you have, I take notice and pay attention to it. I can't deny the connection I felt towards you the moment you walked into the club. The first time we met, unfortunately you saw a side of me that didn't make a good impression but I had an issue to deal with."

"And now that issue works for you." It was a cold statement and it wasn't really meant towards him, I was just putting it out in the air.

"You seem to be having a rough time with that."

"You have no idea what I have been through over this. I know your old but is there any humanity left in you? Do you remember what it's like to loose someone you cared for, someone you loved?" He looked down to the floor as if he was seriously contemplating the questions.

"It has been a long time for me. But I was married as a human and had a family, I remember that loss when I became what I am today… a vampire. I am very close to feeling what you felt the last few months." He sounded distant and there was definitely something dark brewing under the surface.

"How so?"

"My maker has gone missing. I'll be leaving for Dallas tomorrow, which is why I came here tonight… to see you before I left." He searched my face for a reaction as he knew I was a bit uncomfortable with his confessions towards me.

"At least he's only missing. At least you're not moping around thinking he is dead." I said quietly. I know I was being a bit childish but I really didn't feel as though I owed him anything despite his confessions so far. I was too numb to feel much of anything about anything.

"He very well could be. We believe The Fellowship of the Sun might have him captive and are planning something to do with him. That is if he is still alive." His voice was still very distant, I could hear some slight and subtle sadness in his voice.

"I am sorry for you." That was all I could think to say but at least it was a genuine feeling. I didn't wish the loss of love on anyone, well, maybe that isn't true. He looked into my eyes and searched for some truth, he didn't seem sure he should believe my statement.

"Are you really or are you just saying that to be nice?" The question was odd to me, who knew this vampire and former Viking felt so much.

"I'd like to think it comes from a genuine place but at this moment in time I can't be one hundred percent that it's what I truly feel. I don't understand how I should feel about anything right now." He nodded his head in what I would guess was an appreciation of my honesty and straightforwardness. "Mind if I ask you a question?" I raised my brows at him.

"Sure." He said simply with no emotion or feeling behind it. I am starting to think I may be loosing him. Hmmm… did I ever have him?

"Are you just this way with me or do you actually have a soft hand with everyone?" The look on his face made me feel I should explain myself further, since he looked like he was about to spit out all the same words he'd said earlier. "I know you feel something different towards me, something you haven't felt for anyone in a long time… interest. You also stated I shouldn't fear you. I guess my point is… that this behavior you have been exhibiting with me just seems so out of the norm with you and I think I am just trying to wrap my head around it."

He nodded with a certain understanding, even though my words went around in circles he seemed to get what I was trying to say. "You personally have no reason to fear me and you are the only human that can say that." He paused and bore his eyes into mine which at first seemed like it was for dramatic effect but then the realization of the truth of the statement washed over me. "I spared your friends life because of you and I treat her well because of you. I knew I would never had a chance of coming close to you if I had done away with her. If I didn't feel _something_ towards you I wouldn't have even hesitated to torture and then kill her. I am a vampire of a certain power position, I am the sheriff of this area of Louisiana and the only one I answer to is the queen. I have punished, tortured, and killed many humans for their wrong doings against my kind and I have also simply killed for a meal in the past. Being that I am very old and a sheriff I also have much power amongst my kind and they just as well as humans have much to fear in me." He scanned my face and I knew what he was saying was absolute truth, he was a frightening individual with lots of power and a lot of fear, awe, and respected was demanded by him.

"Hmmm…" Was all I could manage to say as I let his words roll through me.

"You are special, the only one that has nothing to fear with me."

"As long as you are interested."

"No." Was all he said and I didn't know what to say in response. I guess I was trying to figure out his connection to me when there was nothing to figure out yet. He himself hadn't figured it out. So how was I going to? We stood in silence for a few minutes, they felt like hours.

"Well…" He looked at me with hesitancy as he knew what I was going to continue to say. "Maybe it's time for you to leave for now. I know I can't keep you away all together but for tonight… I think we're done." I paused and looked down at the floor, there was a part of me that didn't want him to go. I wanted some comfort and I wanted someone to take the pain away even if it was only for a little while. I knew that if I asked him to stay and things went where my mind was headed, everything would just get that more complicated. I don't need complicated right now. "I'm tired and I have to work tomorrow, plus I need to get myself together. You have some heavy things to take care of yourself."

He nodded and spoke softly. "One thing before I go…" I nodded when he looked at me for confirmation. "Are you…" He changed his mind and went in a different direction, dropping his initial question. "Is there anything I can do?" Yeah… that's the question I needed to hear. If he only knew my thoughts moments ago, I wonder what his reaction would be if I were to ask him to _comfort_ me.

"Make it rain." His brows furrowed together and he looked a little perplexed.

"I don't have control over the weather but I don't think gloomy skies are what you need tomorrow." He smiled a little when he said that.

I figured a different way to say it. "Make it rain on me so I could wash away this pain… take this pain from me." I was looking at the floor and cut my eyes up at him. I saw the recognition wash over his face as he figured out what I was saying even though it wasn't direct, it was suggestive if you got the meaning behind it. I had a fear of being intimate with a man so I could never come out and say it directly. He seemed to ponder it for a moment and then shook his head. My heart sank, rejection sucks even though there was no real or true emotion behind it for me.

"Not like this…" He said as he turned and walked out of the kitchen and I heard him make his way to the door. He opened the door and his voice danced into my ears from the front room. "I'll see you when I get back." Then I heard the door shut and knew I was alone.

I walked out of the kitchen and went right back into bed, I was feeling real depressed. I curled up in the fetal position again under the covers and cried softly. Part of me respected the fact that he said no especially since I knew he wanted me in some ways, I applauded his restraint at me offering him a freebie. The other part of me ached at the rejection I felt, all I wanted was to be taken out of my head and just put into motion. It seemed so wonderful to get lost in passion for a few hours and let go of everything else in the world but apparently I wasn't good enough for that. I'm not religious by any means but I felt so moved at that moment and sent a silent prayer up to heaven, asking to feel even a little better tomorrow. As if my prayer was answered almost instantly I drifted off into sleep.

I woke the next morning to sound of the loud beeping of the alarm clock invading my dreamless sleep. I sat up and stretched then slipped out of bed. I sent a silent thank you to the heavens, I did feel a little better. I immediately went to the kitchen as it has been sometime since I've had anything to eat. I was starving and fixed myself a large breakfast… bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast, milk, and orange juice… I ate every bit of it too. Feeling pregnant as I stood from the table, I looked at all the dishes and was a slightly amazed at how much I had eaten. I made my way to the bathroom and stripped myself of the clothes I had been wearing for a few days now… yuk! The hot shower felt amazing and I lost track of time as I soaked in the warmth of the water, it felt as though it was cleansing my body, heart, mind, and soul. It took a certain weight off of me and I knew why I loved showers so much, they relieved as well as cleaned. After finally getting out of the shower I continued on with my routine of getting ready for work. I styled my hair back into a clip, I didn't like it in my face when at work, and I made sure that the hair below the clip had a nice wave to it. I didn't bother with eyeliner and just went with a light coat of mascara. Even though I didn't work with customers or with the public I still liked to look professional. Plus, I liked to keep the gawkers to a minimum… my appearance seemed to attract a lot of attention. Good or bad, I don't know but I didn't like it all the much. I chose black slacks and a white blouse to go with and slipped on a pair of black heels. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. I made it to my car door and I felt a few droplets land on my shoulder. Looking up to the sky a huge smile plastered a cross my face. It wasn't a gloomy day but it was raining. What are the chances? I let out a glorious laugh and hopped in the car, I was already late for work but I really didn't have a care in the world at that moment.


	4. Dig

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone that has been reading this story. I appreciate the reviews/comments that have been left. They really motivate and inspire me to do more. Let me know what you think as feedback is important, good or bad let me know.

I am writing this story as I go, I had an original plan for it as you can tell by the summary but the summary was written at the time I was posting the first chapter. The story has evolved somewhat away from that. So, let me know what you think... should I continue on the path that I am going with the story currently? Or should I reign it in and get back closer to the summary?

I can always change the summary. The title will remain the same as it is still relevent to the story. Let me know what y'all think.

Thanks,

Alec Ramsey

* * *

**4. Dig**

_A week and a half later…_

"Peace is much deeper than the absence of war." I argued. And Jeff just chuckled.

"Nice quote." He said lightheartedly.

"Thanks. You don't agree?" I raised my brows in question. He sat there across from me and chewed it over for a while. "I do agree to an extent but in a world filled with chaos, it's a good start." I nodded as he did have a good point. Jeff and I work together, he has a neighboring office to mine and every now and then we engage in these debates. They're never intended but we always get into them when we spend any amount of time together. So here we are sitting in a restaurant called Merlotte's and discussing peace over a burger for dinner. I've always sensed that Jeff had an interest in me beyond our chats at lunch but I couldn't deny the offer of company for the evening, he did promise it wasn't a date.

"Why drive forty five minutes to come to this place? Bon Temps. There's plenty of bar and grille's around Shreveport."

"Well, I live in Monroe so this is a bit closer for me. I just like it here. The guy that owns the place is a pretty cool dude." I just nodded in response and took a bite out of my burger. "Ok… going back to peace and chaos. Do you honestly believe that peace is going to change the world?"

"Nope." I took a long drink of my soda and cut my eyes up at the bouncy blonde waitress whom was looking at me funny as she walked by.

Jeff was shaking his head. "Just please don't tell me that you think politics is going to." I laughed and shook my head at him in disbelief.

"I'm almost offended by that. No, it's not politics. Politics go which ever way the wind blows. Politics doesn't offer up any real solutions to people. The only thing that is gonna change the world is spirituality." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I didn't peg you as the religious type. Especially not after our talk on religion the other day." He scoffed a little.

"Dude… don't be so quick to jump to conclusions. Religion and spirituality are two different things. I'm not religious by any means but I do think of myself as a spiritual person. And peace… I believe is tied into spirituality."

"That's an interesting thought process." Jeff furrow his brows together and thought it over. Who knew peace would turn into such a heavy discussion.

"You know what's unfortunate to me?" He shrugged his broad shoulders at me. "We have almost studied every subject in this world. We've gone into space and went underground digging for treasure but we never bothered enough to learn peace, to study peace." I gave him a look and he smiled his bright smile and nodded.

"You know, that right there is why I enjoy your company so much. You're kind of a quiet person… you don't say much but when you do… it can be pretty profound."

"Thanks."

"So tell me about your _spirituality_." He had an emphasis on the word spirituality. Jeff was a pleasing guy to spend time around and wasn't hard on the eyes either. Too bad I didn't care much for love because I wouldn't let this one get by. If I had to make a guess I would say he is about six feet and one inches tall. He has broad shoulders and a fit body and I really loved the shaggy sort of look he kept to his chocolate colored hair.

I looked deep into his hazel eyes. "I really don't want to say much on it, I personally look at something like spirituality as being more personal than what your political views are or what religion you may follow. It may not make sense to you and don't ask me to explain it but I'll sum up my _spirituality_ with two lines." He shook his head in agreement when I paused. "If we want something in life, we have to give something."

"So basically… nothing in life is free." He stated matter of factly. "I wouldn't necessarily call that spiritual, I would call that a way of life… a way of the world."

"Just because karma isn't a spiritual thing for you doesn't mean it isn't for someone else. I wasn't saying that _nothing in life is free_, that is way too simple of a statement. I am basically saying… you get what you give."

Just then our bouncy blonde waitress was back. She had been giving me weird looks since the moment Jeff and I stepped in this joint. She plastered the oddest looks on her face. Sometimes I couldn't tell if she was constipated or just uncomfortable and trying to hide something. I figured that she was probably just masking something, since she always had a huge grin on her face and yet a tight jaw. She was overkill on the polite and passed us way more than a waitress should. I was starting to think she was just really into our conversation.

"Can I get y'all any more refills?" She sweetly said in her Louisiana drawl.

"I could use another soda." I said to her with a smile and then looked to Jeff. "How 'bout you?"

"Nah I'm good sweetie." He said with a flirty smile to her. I chuckled lightly to myself. She grabbed my glass and walked off towards the bar. "What?" He asked me with a grin on his face.

"Now I see why you like coming here." I chided him.

He wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Well, since you've made it clear that I can't have you of course I'm going to look elsewhere." He paused as I shot him a dirty look then smiled. "She is pretty but she's got a man." He sounded a bit disappointed.

"Aw too bad. If it's any consolation I'm sure you're better looking than him." I said with a giggle, just trying to make the dude feel better.

"Well… I can't compete with the men after her." He said with a lower voice. How nice, a guy actually trying to be modest.

"I'm sure you could. Don't sell yourself short." I said trying to give him a confidence boost.

"Her boyfriend…" He was speaking now in an almost whisper. "Is a vampire."

I scoffed. "So?"

"And the other dude that's been around here for her is a vampire too and he has quite the rep. Women fall at that guys feet, I mean all he has to do is look at a woman and it's an instant panty dropper." I rolled my eyes at him. "No… no I am serious. He owns a vamp bar in Shreve and all he does is sit on a throne and women literally offer themselves to him. He doesn't even have to work for the nookie… women just hand it out to him. He has his pick of the pack…"

"Ok ok I get it! You got your point across." I hadn't thought about Eric in a little over a week and it is pretty easy to tell that's whom Jeff is referring to. I had escaped that mess for a while and here it was right back in my face again. "You said he comes around here to see her." I said nodding toward the waitress.

"Yeah… _he_ comes to see _her_ so that really tells me I have no chance." Thankfully he was still off in his thoughts of the waitress to notice my change in mood all that much.

"Does he come here often?" I was trying to sound nonchalant and like it was no big deal, just a curiosity.

"Not often but once in a while." Then the cheesiest grin moved in on his mouth. "Why? Hoping to get a glimpse of… hmmm… what's he referred to… the Adonis?"

"I've seen him before Jeff." The grin fell from his face but his eyes were still smiling.

As if on some sort of cue the door to Merlotte's swung open and the Adonis himself breezed in with the Fangtasia ID checker at his side. I slumped a little in the booth and hoped that I would be enough out of sight that he wouldn't notice me. Plus, I don't think he'd even expect me to be in here in the slightest. He walked straight up to the bar and began talking with our blonde waitress. Wouldn't it be damned… she was holding my soda refill that I just _had_ to have in her hand, ready to bring it over to me. I saw her motion that she would be right back and she even pointed to where she was heading, almost as if assuring him… see I'm not going far, just right over there. He followed her pointing finger but thankfully I think I was far enough into booth, literally up against the wall and window and slumped down enough that he couldn't see me.

With a huge smile plastered on her pretty face, the waitress sold me out. "What are you doing smashed and slumped into the booth. Are you ok honey?" I could've seriously decked the chick at the moment. She should be thanking her lucky stars that I was too far into the booth to reach her. She set the soda down and was eyeing me carefully and then followed my gaze to the bar where Eric was standing. So of course when she did that, she literally turned and looked at him which caught his attention since he was watching her every move. With the combination of the words she just said and her turning to look at him like that, he took a few steps outward to see around and his eyes fell on me slumped in the booth like a friggin' idiot! His eyes widened slightly in surprise and he shoved his hands in his pockets as he started to make his way over to the table. Me… being a dumbass and at a loss of what to do at the moment gave him a small little wave to which he grinned slightly to.

"Jax…" His smooth voice purred my name as he raked his eyes over me. "You are looking well." He raked his eyes over me again, I guess for good measure and to make sure there was nothing he missed. "Very well."

I cleared my throat a little and sat up and straightened myself out. Both the waitress and Jeff were looking back and forth between us in a slight surprise. "Thanks… I think." Was all I could muster in response, it was weird to be seeing him all of the sudden. He looked from me to Jeff and gave him a dark look, I scowled at him a little as I could see a flicker of jealousy in his eyes.

"And who's this? Are you on a date?" He never returned his eyes to me, he was still glaring at Jeff. Jeff was looking a little uncomfortable under his heavy glare.

"Uh… that is NONE of your business." I was getting a little ticked off as he didn't need to be acting this way. He looked back at me and a smirk formed on his lips.

"You move fast Jax. The last time I saw you… you were tying to get me in your bed and here you are with another guy already." He was toying with me, that much was clear and I got that it was because he _really_ didn't like seeing me with another man on what appears to be a date. I knew he was trying to ruin my_ date_ with this behavior. Well, ya wanna play hardball… I'm game.

"Jeff, is a friend and a coworker. This is not a date so put your leg down and quit trying to mark your territory. I am not yours. I didn't try to get you into anything… you know that. I made a casual offer that you turned down, your problem not mine." Now it was my turn for the heavy smirk, this is going to hurt a little. "So… how was Dallas? Did you find your maker or was he dead as you suspected?" He narrowed his eyes at me and I saw his hands ball up into fists. Yep, I struck the cord I was looking for. How does it feel? Surprisingly the waitress was the first to speak up.

"You should be more respectful when speaking of Godric. He was a good man, his loss is felt by all." She had placed a hand on Eric's upper arm, it was a comforting gesture. She was scolding me and I didn't like it, we don't know each other and this conversation had nothing to do with her. There goes her tip!

"Listen blondie…" I said with a harsher tone to my voice as I scooted out of the seat and stood face to face with her. "You wanna talk about respect? Then how about you respectfully remove yourself from _our_ conversation." I said waving my hand back and forth between Eric and I. She was about to say something but Eric silenced her.

"Sookie…" He made a gesture with his head for her to leave and she did but not before shooting me a look. I was pulling some money from my purse and set it on the table.

"Sorry Jeff, I had a good time but I think I'll be going now. Thanks for the company and I'll see you at work tomorrow." I gave him a genuine smile and he nodded and smiled at me in return. He was thankfully just keeping quiet about everything that was transpiring in front of him. I started to walk to the door but Eric's arm wrapped around my arm. I tried to yank it from him without looking too dramatic, I didn't want to cause a scene anymore than we already had. He just walked with me outside, holding on to my arm. As soon as we reached my car he spun me around quickly and smashed his lips onto mine. I tried backing away but he had his arms firmly around me holding me in place. When he took notice that I wasn't kissing him back he pulled away and looked at me.

"What the hell are you doing? What part of what happened inside made you think I would want to kiss you?"

"The way your heart is pounding. I think it's _cute_ that you were trying to hide from me when I came in. I got a whiff of your scent out in the parking lot not to mention I saw your car on the way in." He said with a sly smile. I couldn't ignore the way our bodies were still pressed together as I was still firmly in his arms.

"You're right, there is a part of me that wants you and that's why my heart is pounding. But remember that you rejected me. I was tying to hide because I imagined it would be quite awkward to see you and I wasn't sure I was ready to deal with you." I smirked a little. "Oh… and it is in _no way_ creepy that you can follow my scent." He chuckled and I could feel it throughout his body, I was probably feeling a lot more than I should.

"I'm glad to see that you are no longer depressed or angry, as you were inside."

"No emotion, any more than a wave, can long retain its own individual form."

"Henry Ward Beeches. Nice." He cleared his throat a little and pulled away. I leaned back against my car and he stood in front of me and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't reject you Jax. That wasn't me rejecting you, I just didn't want you that way. I figured the aftermath of that would only make you more distant to me." He was looking at me with an uncertainty in his eyes.

"I understand but either way… you can't win. That might have been your only chance." I said coolly with a shrug.

"Why not? Why can't I win?" He said with a little frustration evident in his voice.

"What do you want from me?"

"I find that I am having feelings for you, the more I know you, the more they develop. I want it all Jax." He put his hand over my heart. "I want this." He put his hand on my head. "I want this." Then he ran his hand down the front of me. "I want your body and I want your soul."

"That's a lot of want…" I let out a deep sigh. "I don't wanna give you everything."

"Then what do _you_ want?" He moved a little closer to me and touched my hand lightly.

"I just wanna make you feel things."

"I already do… Jax I can give you things that no other man can. I can take care of you and you'd never have to worry about a thing." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Please don't tell me what you think I want to hear. I don't want to hear that kinda crap, I don't need to hear the _I got what ya need speech_. And don't expect I'm young and need to be taken care of. I'm not that kind of woman."

"Do you always force this type of thing away? Nobody wants to be alone and I am offering you my hand but you are rejecting it."

"Well, we're not exactly speaking of love here are we? You said that you are _starting _to have feelings for me. Feelings that you aren't even sure of what they are. I learned a lesson years ago and it was that love is not my friend."

"You can't run from that forever. You have to trust that I would never hurt you."

"The day I put my trust in you… would be the day I say I do." He narrowed his eyes at me, his gaze over my face felt like a sweet caress.

"Someone hurt you pretty bad in the past didn't they?"

"Don't assume cause I'm a woman that I fall in love so easily. So what if I got hurt in the past… I got over it. Pain is a part of life and I don't move from relationship to relationship. I think my purpose in life is much different from that, I am not the type to run into a relationship just because I am afraid to be alone. I am ok with being alone, the right person will come along. I just don't fall in love at the drop of a hat."

"What do you think your purpose in life is? You are mixing your purpose in life with love do you think they are combined? Is that how you look at it?" He seemed a bit confused and I'm sure I wasn't making a whole lot of sense, I am far from being the average woman and maybe he realizes that. I still didn't understand why his usual tough exterior was pretty much non existent with me.

"Everyone has a purpose. Sometimes a person lives their entire life without knowing what theirs is. For me, yes I think my purpose in life and love are combined. My purpose is to love the right person wholly and completely." I sighed at the memory of when that realization hit me many years ago. His eyes widened a little but then he looked a little puzzled.

"You sound a little contradictory. You say you learned a lesson that love is not a friend to you yet you believe your purpose is to love the right person wholly and completely. How did you even come to believe that this is your purpose? I've never heard anyone say that before, especially someone so standoffish towards love." He gave me a hard look, he desperately wanted to figure me out and maybe that was part of my allure to him… I'm so complex.

"I can be fairly contradictory from time to time. I don't live in a black and white world, to me there are grey areas out there. The world is much more complex than being a two dimensional black and white. I am the person that can sit on the fence and see the reasoning of both sides." I paused and took a deep breath and he was listening intently. "I am standoffish towards love, I don't care much for it. I am not the sappy sentimental type, I find romance to be cheesy most of the time. That doesn't mean that all that wont change when that right person comes along. I don't like dating and I hate the idea of trying to find someone, love will come along and happen when it is supposed to happen. So I don't go looking for love and I don't fall all over every guy that I think is hot or whatever. I ignore most of the attention I get because I don't want to waste my time or anyone else's in an unnecessary rollercoaster of emotions for a relationship that was doomed to begin with. Doomed to begin with because I know he's not the right person. I know I'll feel it when it's the right person." I shrugged my shoulders and hoped that was clear enough.

"You didn't answer the question… how did you come to believe that this is your purpose?"

"Ah… I was hoping to avoid that but I… used to have a gift." I said lowly but he can hear it as if I was yelling.

"A gift?" He said with a very curious tone to his voice.

"Yeah… I used to be able to see people's futures. I couldn't see my own though and that was odd. Oh… and when I say see their futures I don't mean it as though their whole life unfolded right before my eyes. I would get glimpses of things, things that would happen in the next five minutes or would happen in five years. I will tell you this… no matter what, the future is written."

He was beyond curious now, he was head over heels. "So, if you couldn't see your future how do you know that this is your purpose? You said you would know the right person when he came along because you would feel it. How does your former gift help you there? How did you lose your gift?" He was practically foaming at the mouth.

"I hated the visions and I kept myself locked away in a sorts and it allowed me to have a somewhat normal childhood, no one ever knew a thing and thankfully I didn't have a rough life because of it. When I would get a vision I thought I was special but honestly… will watching a persons fate give it purpose? I saw things happen before they happened and that's dangerous because when you can see the future, you think you are capable of changing it. But sometimes the things you can't change end up changing you. I had to put myself into a routine to keep my mind from wondering and I came upon my purpose by accident. I caught a glimpse of my future in someone else's vision, the first day I met Judy I got a vision of her future but there was a hole in it. It took me a while to realize that it was me that was the hole and that made sense since I can't see my future, there was another person there that I couldn't see. I realized I couldn't see them because they were tied to my future. Part of the devastation I feel towards Judy is that our futures were supposed to be tied, _the right person_ was supposed to come into my life through her. Now that's gone, beyond everything else. My loving this person _wholly and completely_ is supposed to set them free, that's what I got from the vision. Why is it my purpose in life? I guess because it's the only thing I've seen of my future, I take that as fate. I would know the right person because I would feel it, yes, I would feel it down to my core. It might not happen the moment we lay eyes on each other or the moment a connection is made, I believe I would feel drawn to this person more than any other that I ever have. I've never been in love, not because I haven't tried but because it was never meant to be. I would know the right person because I would love him. I know it doesn't make sense but I can't think of a different way to explain it."

He just stared at me with wonder. "It makes sense to me. You… you have no idea how special you are. How did you lose your gift?" I nodded as I realized I forgot to answer that question of his.

"I lost it on purpose. I was selfish and like I mentioned I hated the visions, I hated seeing bad things happen before they happened and then have see them happen. I did feel special that I had that ability to see people's futures but like I said… no matter what, the future is written. The reason I couldn't see my future was because I wasn't supposed to have one. I was nineteen and very depressed, I tried to end my life because I couldn't stand seeing what I was seeing anymore. Judy saved me and when I came out of it the visions were gone. Sometimes risking everything is the only choice you have… I risked my life to be rid of the visions. And now a future where anything can happen is a beautiful thing and the feeling it gives me is the closest thing I've ever felt to pleasure."

We stood there for a long time just staring at each other. No words. No weird looks. Just peace.

* * *

So, whatcha think? Leave a review/comment or send me a message and let me know your thoughts.


	5. Comedown

**A/N: **Thank you for the continued support from all of those that have been reading and reviewing! It's great to know that you all are enjoying the story.

I have to change the rating to this story because of this chapter. Consider yourselves warned... it does get steamy in this chapter.

Sorry for the delay in getting this out. Life can get busy from time to time.

Please drop me a line and let me know what y'all think!! Reviews are love people... hahaha

~Alec Ramsey

* * *

**5. Comedown**

The morning after_…_ the alarm clock screaming in my ears for me to wake up. I slammed my hand down on it for silence. I sat up feeling very groggy as I didn't get much sleep but I did feel refreshed for other reasons. I glanced around my room, it was a mess and in disarray. Looking to my right I saw the broken lamp on the floor right next to the night stand it had been sitting on before it was roughly knocked off. _His arms were wrapped tightly around me as his hands moved from my shoulders down my spine to my ass, he gripped and squeeze tightly… hard enough to leave passionate bruises. His mouth was moving heavily on mine, commanding every second of the kiss. He had his tongue plunged so far down my throat I could practically swallow him. He released a grunt into my mouth as he was backing me into the wall, we smashed into the nightstand. The lamp wobbled and crashed loudly to the floor but it had no chance of pulling us apart from one another. My back was pressed to the wall and I was sitting awkwardly on the nightstand as he pushed himself even closer between my thighs. His hands were on my hips and they were playing at the hem of my shirt as he started the torturous climb up to my chest._ I could feel myself blush at the memory of last night, that poor lamp. I actually really liked it. I giggled looking at it, I felt like a school girl this morning.

I slid out of bed slowly, I had to go slow as I was feeling a little sore and worn out. I made my way to the bathroom with the biggest grin on my face, looking around the room it's as if a tornado went through here. I ran a hand through my thick wine red hair and shook my head in slight disbelief. I walked over to the shower pulling back the curtain and turning the water on. When the temperature felt right I stepped in and let the hot water cascade down my body, soothing every tired muscle and every slight ache. Though any and every ache and pain was worth the pleasure from last night. As I washed my body I would find light bruises and marks, like the ones on my hip. _His urgency was growing and it was getting harder and harder for him to have any self control. We were panting like dogs, fighting to get air in our lungs as we didn't want to separate the kiss. He had been kissing me so hard for so long that my tongue was actually becoming tired and my lips were starting to feel tender, no matter… the pain is worth the pleasure. I was pressed into the bed and his hard body was on top of me, my legs were open and he was in between. I could feel his stiff arousal grinding into me. Oh lord… it felt as though the Amazon was running between my thighs. His large hands were at my waist and he had my pants unbuttoned in the blink of an eye, considering the position and that he was pressed on top of me there was a bit of a struggle in getting them off. A deep grumble came from low in his chest as he lifted off of me slightly and forcefully started tugging my pants off. His hands dug in slightly on my skin as he gripped the waist and pulled downward with quick harsh movements, this moment wasn't about finesse. There were light pink marks where his nails scraped my skin. Once the pants were wholly removed, he kissed his way back up from my feet. His tongue on my skin sent chills through my body and I had goosebumps all over. When he made it back up to my waist he kissed between my thighs. I just about screamed in ecstasy at the vibrations his lips and tongue were making. I gripped the pillow next to me tightly and put it over my face, biting down on it. I felt him lift up slightly and his fingers wrap around the small line of fabric that went over my hip bone, with one hard yank my panties were completely ripped off of me. I yelped in both pain and delight as the fabric dug into me before being gone completely._ I fell against the tiled shower wall and took a few deep breaths. My eyes watered a little as I titled my head back against the wall. My hand moved to cover my mouth as I let out another giggle. This is going to be a fun day to get through.

Standing in front of the mirror and checking my reflection, there were fingerprint marked light bruises on my thighs, hips, breasts, arms, butt, and shoulders. I also found a few teeth marks from some biting that took place in the throws of passion. Again, I found myself with a smile and shook my head not knowing what to make of it. I continued my morning routine of getting ready for work and even though I felt physically exhausted there was a sparkle in my eyes and a bounce to my step as I moved around. I have to admit it has been a while for me, I'm not the type of girl that can just sleep with anyone to get some. I have a bubble, for lack of a better word, that I keep around me at all times. I am the type of person that puts emotion into sex so I unfortunately I can't just sleep with some random stranger. There has to be feeling involved for me otherwise I clam up and wont let the dude get close.

I was in my car on the way to work, sitting at a stop light when another flash of flesh came to mind from last night. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and started laughing uncontrollably. _His tongue and his lips danced on my stomach as he slid his hand down south, moving his fingers in circles and rubbing with a near uncomfortable pressure. I grunted and groaned as my stomach was quivering under his mouth, he cut his eyes up at me and there was nothing in there but pure lust. I tossed my head back and arched my back as he slid a finger inside me, I tried to roll around but his other hand that was somewhat roughly kneading my breast held me in place. I groaned again and tried closing my legs as I was trying to escape from what he was doing to me. He chuckled softly and added another finger as his movements only became more fervent. I moved my free hand, the one that didn't have part of the headboard in a vice grip, down south and tried pushing his hand away. He removed his other hand from my breast and forcefully grabbed my hand that was trying to push his other hand away. I was trembling all over, my breathing was so quick I was on the verge of hyperventilating. He had been kissing his way down from my stomach to my inner thigh and I felt him bite lightly before he moved up replacing his hand with his mouth. I groaned loudly, I was too far gone to make any other sound as there was no way I could form any words right then. I moved my hand into his hair and gripped tightly, he let out a moan into me and the sensation just about sent me into orbit. I could no longer hold back and contain myself when he replaced his fingers with his tongue, immediately my legs shook and wave after wave ecstasy crashed through my body as I came to the movements of his tongue. _I was brought out of my flashback with the honking of car horns behind me. With the glaze still over my eyes I moved my foot from the brake to the gas pedal and raised my hand in the air as a wave of apology to the drivers behind me. A shudder worked it's way through me as I rubbed my hand over my face and shifted in my seat at the slight tingle down there. Any more flashbacks and I'll need a change of underwear.

The looks people give you sometimes are just down right funny. As I made my way through the company floor headed to my office, I got many looks. I'm sure it was the sometimes bewildering looks that were on my face or maybe the after sex glow that people seem to exhibit after a great romp in the sack. A few of the women I passed gave me nods with a knowing look on their faces, whereas the men just seemed to enjoy the extra bounce in my step. They couldn't quite put their finger on it but they knew that there was something different about me today. When I made it to my office I shut the door behind me and had quite the giggle fit leaning against the door. With somewhat shaky legs I made it over to my desk and sat in my chair determined to get a bit of work done. I managed to get a couple of hours in when a nimble knock sounded on my door.

"It's open." I said quickly and ran a hand through my hair. The opening door revealed Jeff, he had a bit of a smirk on his face as he shut the door behind him and it only grew as he sat in the guest chair opposite me.

"You look… uh… radiant…" He chuckled with a twinkle in his eyes and added. "Today." His grin was practically beaming off of him, I'm sure it can be seen in space it was so big at this point. But I couldn't control the smile that started creeping on my own face, I placed a hand over my mouth feeling a little shy of it.

"Why thank you Jeffrey. Every woman loves to be complimented." I started nervously shaking my foot under my desk as I have a feeling that this conversation could turn awkward at any moment. I had added that last part in about being complimented as kind of a warning not to push it too far. I know what is going on behind those glittering eyes of his.

"Not that I don't like it but… uh… what's with this new mood today?" He relaxed the grin a bit thankfully.

"What do you mean?" I was playing coy. With both knew exactly what we are talking about here. He actually nodded slightly and let a little snort of air escape his nose.

"You just seem a little different today, that's all." He looked me over for a few seconds. "I mean… you don't have your hair clipped back like you usually do. You're acting a bit flustered and there's a sort of wild look in your eyes. You seem a bit distracted today."

I looked down at my desk and shook my head from side to side somewhat and ruffled up a few papers before a snort of air of my own escaped me. I giggled lightly and looked back up at Jeff. "I guess I'm on a comedown from last night. It was a strange night." I said looking up to the ceiling and then back down, running a hand over my face and scratching my chin a little. I really didn't know what to do with myself, I really was feeling all over the place. Was last night a good thing or bad thing?

"I'll say…" Was all he said at the moment and I just nodded in return. I hated being in this discombobulated state of mind. "I saw you leave with him…" He said and paused looking over my face for a reaction.

"Yeah…" I knew what he was getting at but since it's really none of his personal business I was making him work for it. It's not that I had a problem talking to Jeff about these certain things, it's more so that I wasn't exactly ready to be judged for my actions last night. I, myself, still wasn't sure of what I felt about it.

"That guy… I envy him a bit. He can get any girl… even the unobtainable one's like you. I've always thought of you as the wild horse that couldn't be tamed…"

I cut him off right there. "One night doesn't not mean I'm tamed." I gave him a hard look. I don't like the analogy he is using, I never thought of myself as being a wild horse per se but a woman whom knows what she wants. Certainly I have high standards but I think it's wrong to settle. My heart and body, for the most part, only goes to the one. You could say it's a lonely life and maybe it is but I'm stubborn and have myself set. Jeff is a great guy and I hated him comparing himself to another. "Quit comparing yourself to him, stop putting him on a pedestal as if he's some god to be worshiped. You have a lot to offer and I'm sorry that it's not me… you have to admit it's not there." I gave him a look hoping he understood and found that agreeable.

"True… but it doesn't mean that I don't have feelings." He paused deep in thought. "I don't know Jax… maybe it's the fact that in some ways you're the one that got away. That's hard for a man to live with."

"Ah… men and their feelings… I'm hearing so much of that lately. Look… I'm sorry if I hurt you in some way but I don't understand how I'm the one that got a way. You kind of asked me out on a date once and I declined. We've only known each other in a friendly manner… if you have feelings for me beyond that it means a lot to me… I just don't feel the same way." I let out a long sigh as I really didn't want to hurt him.

"I understand and honestly I am over the feelings that I had for you, it was just hard for me to see you leave with him last night and knowing what obviously transpired between you two last night. The first time you see a girl you liked with another man is always a bit of a hard pill to swallow." I just furrowed my brow as I understand what he is saying. It's not really that he is hurt by anything and he's over his feelings, it's just having to watch someone move on. "So… I take it he has feelings for you. You said you've been hearing a lot of that lately."

"Whatever it is between him and I… it's just complicated. He's beginning to have feelings but he's not sure exactly what those are just yet." I said with a shrug.

"That's a start…" The corner of his mouth crept upward into a little smile, it felt kind of like a reassuring gesture. Was this that kind of moment? Do I need to be reassured? "Do you have feelings for him?"

I got lost in thought on that for a couple of minutes. "Technically… no. But… there must be something there otherwise I wouldn't have gone to bed with him. Maybe it just hasn't hit me yet. I mean… look at me… I'm still in another zone from last night." I said with a hearty laugh and then immediately stopped and covered my mouth with my hand, I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and felt my eyes get a little watery. I scoffed at myself and let out a huff of air.

"This is quite the comedown Jax…" He said looking me over, my body language and behavior was saying a lot at the moment. "Must have been a hell of a night. I am a bit surprised though. You two talked for some time in the parking lot and before then you seemed a bit on the angry side when you walked out of the restaurant." He spoke coolly, I sensed he was trying to make me feel better but also to get me thinking about it.

"I was a bit angry last night before walking out of the restaurant. I didn't like his behavior, he was being a dog to you just because you are male and were sitting across from me." I paused and shook my head. "We talked in the lot last night and it went kind of deep, at least for me, I was just as surprised that I allowed him to come home with me but it was like some unstoppable force. I was completely lost to it." I shook my head in disbelief at the events from last night. "I'm surprised he didn't rip my head off for what I said about his maker though. I don't know a lot about what his relationship might have been with him but I gather it was an important one and that his maker meant a lot to him." I shrugged and chuckled lightly to myself for the next thought that popped in my head. "Maybe I did pay for it in some ways last night. You should see some of the marks and…"

Jeff cut me off. "Whoa… sorry… no offense. I don't really want to hear the details." I nodded my head, maybe a little to eagerly but I kind of lost myself in thought over everything that I kind of forgot whom I was telling this to.

"Sorry… I just…"

"It's ok. I know." Then he smiled brightly at me, the Jeff I love so much was back for a minute. "I gotta get back to work though, don't wanna get my ass canned!" We both laughed as he made his way to the door, after opening it he turned and looked at me. Then smiled his Jeffrey smile and walked out of my office shutting the door behind him.

Leaning forward and placing my elbows on my desk in front of me, I put my head in my hands and rubbed my temples as I could feel a dull headache coming on. It was a crazy night and part of me didn't understand how he made it home with me. We had been talking, more so him asking me questions and me answering. So it was more like a Q&A, him wanting to get to know me more. The talk ended on a good note, at least I think so. I remember us standing in silence for a while after I told him how I lost my visions, when I spoke up saying I had to go home he simply asked if he could accompany me. Nothing more and nothing less, I didn't see an issue with it as I never thought we'd be crashing through my door._ I looked back at him with an odd look, he was following me to my front door. He had this look on his face but I couldn't read it and I didn't understand what it was conveying to me. I slid my key into the lock and felt him behind me, his hands slowly snaked around my waist as he pressed himself against me from behind. His hand moved up my side and glided over my shoulder as he moved my hair back away from my neck. I could feel his breath on my ear, "I'll bet every part of you tastes so good." I let out a soft chuckle that came out jumbled as he grabbed my waist and turned me around and roughly pressed me against the door. The look in his eyes was intense and he looked hungry, not blood lust hungry but like he wanted to devour me. He pressed himself even closer to me and he let out a groan as he pressed his arousal into me. We were staring intently into each others eyes and I just sort of nodded, the door was knocked open behind me as he simultaneously smashed his mouth onto mine. I was floating in the air wrapped in his tight grip, he was moving me into the house and kicked the door closed behind him. His tongue didn't waste time conquering my mouth, I could barely keep up with him let alone catch my breath. Everything was happening so fast, I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest and a tingling dizzy feeling was invading my head. The butterflies in my stomach felt like a small fury as we smashed through my bedroom door. I felt my feet graze the ground as he slid me slowly down his front, he groaned at the feeling of my body moving on his. He was walking me backwards around the foot of the bed and we were on the far side, his arms were wrapped tightly around me as his hands moved from my shoulders down my spine to my ass, he gripped and squeeze tightly… hard enough to leave passionate bruises. His mouth was moving heavily on mine, commanding every second of the kiss. He had his tongue plunged so far down my throat I could practically swallow him. He released a grunt into my mouth as he was backing me into the wall, we smashed into the nightstand. The lamp wobbled and crashed loudly to the floor but it had no chance of pulling us apart from one another. My back was pressed to the wall and I was sitting awkwardly on the nightstand as he pushed himself even closer between my legs. His hands were on my hips and they were playing at the hem of my shirt as he started the torturous climb up to my chest. _

I stood up quickly from my chair and headed for the door, I needed some water. I was feeling shaky all over and laughed to myself as I made my way through the walkways between the cubicles. I ran a hand through my hair and my heart was beating in an up-tempo rhythm. I made it to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, twisting the cap off and leaning against the closed door of the fridge I took a long swig of the water. I wiped my forehead and smiled to myself and took a few deep breaths as a shudder ran through me. I lost count at how many I've had of those today. When my legs felt steady enough to use again I made my way back to my office, I really have to get some work done today. Thankfully I made it through the rest of the workday with no more flashbacks and managed to get some things done. I stopped at the store on my way home to pick up a few necessities, I took my time and meandered through the isles. I always went through every isle unless I was on a quick mission of get in, get out, and get what ya need. The most random sight at the most random time and in the most random section of the store… Judy. I was frozen in place and just stared at her, I couldn't believe that she was in front of me and only twenty feet away. I haven't seen her since the fateful night at Fangtasia just over four months ago, so many emotions were playing through me at this moment. She finally turned to look at me, I guess she felt eyes on her. Her eyes widened at the sight of me and her hand moved up and over her chest, it rested above her heart. We both started walking towards each other and stopped when we were about four feet from one another. I just stared at her as I wasn't sure what to say, so many emotions were playing on her face. She didn't know what to say either. I opened my mouth to speak as I have a few choice words for her but she help her hand up and my mouth shut with out a peep.

"Don't fight with me this moment and don't argue. Please give me a chance to say that I'm sorry first." She had a sheepish look on her face.

"Ok… so say it then." I said curtly, I was trying my best to reign it in.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She looked at the floor as she was uncomfortable by my intense stare. "I thought it would be best if I didn't say anything, I was… am so ashamed of what I had done."

"Look at me…" She lifted her head up and made eye contact with me again. We just stared at each other for a few seconds so I made a motion with my hand for her to continue.

"What?" She looked a little perplexed.

"If you are going to apologize to me and explain yourself then I think you should at least have the decency to look me in the eyes when you are doing so." I said sternly and clenched my jaw when I finished. I was trying hard to bite back my anger, I wanted to yell and scream at her but what would that prove?

"You're right. I'm sorry." She said looking me in the eyes and I nodded. "I am ashamed that I used to sell and I thought I had got you into some serious trouble that night. When you disappeared after that night I thought it was because of me. As time went on I lost any and all courage to say or do anything. I actually thought I was never going to see you again. I'm so sorry… what I did was cruel. I understand that you thought I was dead." Tears were forming in her eyes as she spoke and she sniffled a little.

"Yeah and I had to find out that you were alive and doing well from the man that I thought had done away with you. Do you have any idea what I went through? I'm sure it wasn't roses for you but come on!" I was starting to feel a little emotional at the memory of the four months I was in California mourning the loss of someone so close to me. "It's been such a rollercoaster of emotions Jude. You should have said something… I know I went away but send a friggin' email or text message or something."

She nodded and wiped tears from her cheeks. "I know, I know… I should have done something. I was scared, not making excuses it's just how it was for me. I had no idea how things were going to work out. It was hard in the beginning as Eric isn't an easy guy to be around but things kind of fell into place and I found a rhythm that worked for me. Everyday I thought about calling you up and explaining everything to you but I never found the courage to follow through, I wish I could explain it to you better. I was so ashamed and down on myself and I couldn't imagine what you thought of me for what I had done and I wasn't sure what kind of trouble I might have gotten you into."

"I understand… in some ways… I really do. But you truly need to understand the weight of the night. I offered my life to spare yours." I said softly as words were hard to form over the knot in my throat.

Tears poured out of her eyes and she cried softly, she surprised me by moving to me and wrapping her arms around me. Hugging me tightly she spoke through cries. "I was told that my friend saved my life. I had no idea what that meant, I thought you had paid some big price which is another huge reason I've been so afraid to face you."

I put my hands on her upper arms and pushed her back from me gently and searched her face, I wasn't sure what I was looking for though. "He said he made a deal with you because you'd been honest and forthcoming with information." I said with a furrow on my brow.

"Yes that is true but that's not why he spared my life. He said he spared my life because of you, he didn't say anything more than that. Then he told me that he would have to think about an appropriate punishment and that's when we talked and made the deal. I had it rough for a little while when were working out the deal but he's been very good to me since then." The way she said that last part to me was a little confusing, she sounded admiring… maybe. The look in her eyes when she said _he's been very good to me_ was exalting.

"Hmmm… seems like you like him… err… I mean, think well of him." I wasn't sure of how to phrase what I was thinking.

"I do like him. He's been good to work for so far… I get paid well and he doesn't treat me horribly considering my past. Every now and then when I am working in his office, you know… doing the books, we engage in a sort of chit chat. Once you get to know him on a different level, he's quite charming." She has a little sparkle in her eye when talking about him like this. I suspect that she has a bit of a crush on him.

I arched a brow at her and gave her a skeptical look. "You mean to tell me that you find the man that would've killed you charming? The man that actually _did_ torture you and basically sentenced you into working for him… this is the same man you find charming?" I know I have my own little thing going on with Eric and I'm honestly not sure what it is, it has no label just yet. But it seemed out of place to me for Jude to have something going on with him.

She shook her head, not in disagreement but more like removing nasty thoughts from her head. "Yes that very same man. He was only that way because I deserved it for what I had done. Things are different now and yes I may have a bit of a crush on him but I can tell he's not interested in me." The disappointment was evident in her voice. "I would think it would be hard for him to be interested in someone that used to sell V."

"Hmmm… I can see the reasoning in that." I really didn't know what to say. Judy and I weren't in the same place for me to stand here and comfort her. Plus, how would she take it if she knew that he is somewhat interested in me and not to mention the night we had.

She sighed. "He has brought you up a couple of times."

"Really?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Not sure. Just in our chit chats, he casually asks me a question or two about you. He hasn't done it often but I think he might of liked you that night. He hasn't brought you up lately though but I guess you've seen one another." I nodded at her. "That's how you found out and knew about me." I nodded again not really having anything to talk about at this point. After a few moments of silence and awkward glances at each other I decided to end the reunion.

"Well, I gotta get home. Um… take care of yourself Jude." I said with a half smile and a nod.

"Yeah… you too. Maybe we can hang out some time?" She said with a little hope in her voice.

"Maybe, we'll see how it goes."

"Ok… sounds good. I'm hoping some day we can get past this and be the way we were." Her stunning smile shone on her face and she is being sincere, I can feel as well as see it in her eyes.

I shook my head a bit in disagreement. "It'll never be the way it was but we might be able to salvage a friendship out of it, it's worth a try." She nodded at me, her smile only faltering a little. "I'll see ya."

"See ya Jax." We both smiled at each other before I turned and walked to the counter to pay for the items in hand. The time spent in this store was sobering as it took me out of the weird state I had been in all day. I drove home in silence with myself, surprisingly not one single thought about Jude or Eric passed through my brain. I sat in my car in the driveway for a few minutes and laughed at the fact that my head was completely clean for the moment and that I was thinking about the fact that I wasn't thinking about them. I reached over to the passenger seat to grab my things and the few grocery items I had bought, my body let me know I was still a little sore. _He was kissing his way up my torso as his hand was sliding up my leg, his strong hand roughly gripped the outside of my hip. His body grinded against mine as he pushed himself further up my body, the full weight of his body was on me as he was kissing my neck. Lost in the throws of passion I tossed my head around a bit and he forcefully grabbed my hair and yanked my head to one side and held it there and continued to pay attention to my neck. I could feel his teeth grazing my skin and nibble my shoulder. He lifted his body off of me slightly as his hand took the southern route, he ran the hand over to the outside of my hip again and slid it lower on my thigh. He pulled my leg up and placed it on his hip, I felt his arousal at my opening. He looked into my eyes deeply and what I saw looking back at me was intensity. He let out a grunt as he entered me with a bit of force and the weight of him was back on me. I felt his hands sliding down my arms and grab my hands, he pinned them down next to my head and continued to move on me with a domineering urgency. We were both breathing hard at this point and I was panting into his ear, I was overwhelmed at the size and feel of him inside me. Every muscle in my body was tense and relaxed at the same time as his hard body just continued to work. His grunting was getting heavier and lasting longer as he continued the power thrusts. He was no longer Eric, he had reverted back to his former Viking self pillaging the town of Emily Jackson. He felt animalistic and wild, his hands gripped down on my arms a little tighter as he picked up the pace with his thrusts. His grunts were becoming as quick and short as his breath. I tossed my head back and let out a whimper as my body went rigid and tense, a crash of ecstasy and release washed over my body. Every part of my body started to shake from pure pleasure. He growled into my ear with one last powerful thrust and became still as he found his release inside me. I yelped and whimpered and tried to roll around under him as all the sensations were running through me, his weight on me kept me still. My breath was ragged as he collapsed on top of me. _The butterflies in my stomach and the trembling I felt all over my body at the memory from the final act of last night was plaguing me at the moment. I started laughing again in one of those uncontrollable outbursts, you know… when so many emotions are running through you at one time that you just start laughing deliriously. I leaned my head back against the head rest of the car seat and ran a hand over my face as I let out a long slow sigh.

A movement under the soft light of the front porch caught my eye. It was a tall and imposing figure and all I could see was his silhouette. There was only one man that I knew of that it could be… Eric. I wasn't sure if I was ready to deal with him just now, it had been a hell of day. I was exhausted from the events the night before, which I seemed to relive throughout the day. I giggled to myself again and finished grabbing my things from the passenger side. I ran a free hand through my hair and took a deep breath opening the car door. My eyes watered a bit as I sat there and tried to push a calm over myself. I slowly walked to the front porch of my house, he stood there… still and silent. When I got to where I could see his face in the light he had no expression on his face, even his eyes seemed to hold the stoic stance the rest of him had. He casually looked me up and down and we just stared at each other for a few moments, you could literally hear crickets chirping. It was awkward, I had no idea what to say to him. I never expected last night to happen and while it was incredible and scary at the same time, I didn't know how to face him just now.

His voice held no emotion in it as he spoke, just like the rest of him. "We have to talk."

* * *

**A/N: **I was trying to accomplish something with the love scenes and in my mind there was a purpose to them. I hope y'all didn't find them gratuitous.

Give me some feedback and let me know what you think about them and the rest of the chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Russian Roulette

**6. Russian Roulette**

Ah, the four words any woman loves to hear… _we need to talk._ I Just stared at him for a few moments, I wasn't sure just how I should respond. Should I be bitchy and say "yeah we do buddy" or should I be cool about it? I don't know why it was taking me so long to process these four little words, four little words that held so much weight. If you've ever been on the receiving end of them then you know the different emotions running through me right now. I really didn't get why he would need to have any kind of talk with me that sounded so serious. I wasn't sure I was really ready to have a serious talk right now, it had been a hell of a day and I was exhausted from the night before. I really couldn't help the wave of nervousness that started to wash over me, my heart started beating faster and my breathing became quicker. I was feeling nervous as to what he might have to say, I really didn't have much feelings for him but I felt as though I may be on the birth of feelings. Last night was incredible and scary but I felt an incredible connection to him, since I am not one of those women that can disconnect sex and feelings. I had been through a range of emotions all day but I know for sure that I was happy, except for my run in with Judy.

I let out a sigh as I looked at him, figuring there was no way to get around this since he had been here waiting. "Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife…" I muttered under my breath, which was stupid considering his special vamp hearing. He made a face at the words but said nothing because I continued talking, realizing my slip up. "Well, come on inside… you've got serious face and I need to get comfortable." His eyes smiled at me as I walked past him to the door, he followed me inside and looked around. The house wasn't really a mess, we weren't all over the place. I just hoped that he didn't head back into the bedroom at all because I hadn't picked up in there, the broken lamp was still on the floor along with the other items that got knocked to the floor from the nightstand. The sheets from last night were still on the bed, as I didn't have time this morning to strip the bed and throw them in the wash. Luckily he just stayed in living room, just stood looking around the room as I set my things down in the kitchen and put away the few grocery items I had. I came out of the kitchen and he was standing in the middle of the room, just staring at me blankly. This is really awkward, I thought him being so old that he'd be better at this.

"Umm… I'll be right back I'm just gonna change into something a little more comfortable. Have a seat or whatever." I said to him and waited a moment for any kind of response but all I got was a slight nod. Still no expression on his face. What the hell is going on? Is the world ending or something?

I made my way down the hall and straightened a few hanging pictures on my way and when I reached my bedroom I quietly closed the door behind me. I decided to be an ass and took my time in my room, it was my way of dealing with the weird attitude I was getting from him and it was also my way of prolonging the dreaded talk that he wanted to have. I picked up a few clothing items that had been tossed on the floor and walked them to the hamper. I walked over to the nightstand on the far side of the room and picked up the few items on the floor and gave them their place back on the cherry wood stand. I then gathered up the broken pieces to the lamp and tossed them in the near trash bin. Looking at the bed and still having yet to change clothes, I decided to go ahead and strip the bed. Once I got all sheets off, I walked down the hall and to the kitchen with the sheets balled up in my arms. Eric gave me a funny look as I passed by but I didn't look at him long or hard enough to distinguish what kind of look it was. I made my way through the kitchen and into the laundry room that was just past it. I got my sheets started in the wash and turned to start on my way back to my bedroom to _finally_ change when I ran into something very hard. I immediately recognized that scent, a flood of memories started pouring into my brain at that moment. I shook my head and placed my hands on his stomach and pushed myself back from him, looking up at his face I saw I slight smile.

"You were certainly in your room long enough to have changed." He said in a teasing manner and looking me over. I smiled back at him.

"I know… I know… I'm making you wait." A little chuckle escaped me then. "It's for a purpose."

His smile grew a bit. "And what would that purpose be?" He voice was neutral and calm, so maybe he wasn't upset or angry about anything. Which meant the possibility of this talk being the serious relationship type talk was only increasing.

"Trying to avoid this talk as long as I can." I said bluntly. He narrowed his eyes at me slightly but his small smile remained.

"What are you afraid of? You think this "talk" is going to be such a bad thing?" Yes, he did the air quotes when he said the word talk. It seemed like such a strange gesture coming from him and I chuckled when he did it.

"Well… the words _we need to talk_ normally never mean anything good. Plus, the way you've been acting is so strange. You've had such a serious look on your face since the moment I laid eyes on you when I got home. Is this going to be one of those relationship talks?" I said the last part with a grimace on my face which definitely indicated my displeasure of the subject matter. He furrowed his brows slightly and let out a deep sigh. He also shook his head at me slightly and I rolled my eyes in return. These things are always so uncomfortable for me, I really suck at them.

"Relationship talk? I didn't know we had a relationship to talk about…" He took a step back from me and ran a hand through his hair. I let out a sigh of relief and I immediately wished I could take it back as he shot me a look of murder. Who knew this dude would be _so_ sensitive.

Having decided against verbally expressing my relief, I decided on a different direction. "So… what do we need to talk about then?" His face remained blank and he just looked at me long and hard before he spoke.

"Didn't you want to change first?"

"Uh… I think I'm good at this point. I made you wait long enough. So, come on… what's up?" I made a gesture for us to head to the kitchen and sit at the table. He turned and made his way over, I followed. When he sat I chose a seat on the opposite side of him, which I received another murderous look for. I was rude and didn't take the seat next to him that he had pulled out for me. I figured that it would be safer to sit across from him. Since I seem to have self control issues around him and I don't need anymore broken lamps. I really liked the one that is now in pieces in the trash bin. I placed my hands on the table and looked up to meet his eyes… waiting for him to speak.

"It isn't easy for me to ask this." He paused and took an unnecessary breath. "To have to ask a _human_ for help…" He paused again when I shot him a dirty look across the table but then he smiled slightly, smug bastard. Vampires and their complexes. "I need your help in reading someone. Sookie has already agreed to help but I need you as well."

I know I must have a confused look on my face. Maybe he missed something last night or maybe he couldn't remember anything that happened before the sex, I barely can myself. "Dude… I think ya forgot that I can't _read _anyone anymore. And who is Sookie anyway?" I chuckled to myself lightly. "What a weird name anyway."

"How about you call me Eric from now on. I really do not like being called _dude_." He glowered at me briefly and I simply shrugged. As in my mind I wasn't really calling him _dude_, it was more of an expression. "Sookie is the waitress you were so friendly with last night at Merlotte's." He gave me a quick smile and a wink with that bit of information, especially since I rolled my eyes.

"Sookie… the chick that seems to enjoy butting in on people's conversations? Hmm… sounds like fun." I said with heavy sarcasm lacing my voice. He grumbled slightly and I looked at him with a bit of caution as the look in his eyes looked a bit darker than usual.

"We're not sitting here to talk about Sookie or to say anything negative about her." He gave me a questioning look. One that looked like a father talking down to their child, _do you understand me young lady?_ Well, he seems to be a bit touchy when speaking of this Sookie chick.

"Look… Eric… this is my house and I will speak however I choose to. Negative or positive, it is my choice. I gather that she is someone of importance to you with the way you are defending her and all, even though I really didn't say much bad about her. I believe I spoke the truth…"

He interrupted. "That seems to be a new thing for you." I scoffed.

"What does?" I asked forcefully as he is pissing me off a little.

"Speaking the truth." He was glaring at me with an incredible intensity, right now I am getting the feeling that the only reason I am alive is because he needs my help.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I threw my hands up in the air out of frustration and slammed them back on the table. With his incredible vamp speed he grabbed my hand and held it firmly, still staring at me intently.

"You never lost your _gift_. You lied to me about it." A low growl escaped him. "I do not like being lied to." His hand gripped mine a little tighter and I winced slightly at the pain. I tried pushing his hand off mine with my free hand but there really is no use, there is no way I'd be strong enough to physically do anything to him.

"How do you know if I was lying or not? Who told you anything otherwise?" I said through clenched teeth, I was getting very angry but I knew I had to refrain from doing or saying anything too bold or this vamp would rip me in half in the blink of an eye.

"I had a talk with Judy just before I flew here. I was a little angry at the fact that she never mentioned the fact that you had the special gift you talked to me about last night. I questioned her and she told me that you never lost your gift, you've only learned to control it better. Sookie, she can hear people's thoughts, told me that she was getting some strange readings off of some girl in a booth. That girl turned out to be you. I knew there was something about you and when you told me, it only confirmed the strange things Sookie had gotten from you." His face was like stone as he was talking to me, he was still glaring at me angrily but there was no other expression there.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." I said harshly and spoke out each word slowly. I shook my head as I couldn't believe this. Fucking Judy! Of course that bitch would sell me out and say anything to get him to possibly turn against me. I knew I saw jealousy written on her face when she realized that Eric and I had spoken. The way she spoke of him too… she was kind of like a love sick puppy. I should have seen this shit coming. She had the audacity to cry and say she's sorry… she even hugged me and asked to see me again as she wants our friendship back. What the fuck?!

"That's all you have to say?" He asked with eyebrows raised and a smug look on his face. I wanted to slap it off but I knew that would be a death wish. I took a deep breath and shook my head again. I let an uncomfortable laugh escape me.

"You believed Judy?" I raised my brows at him in question but got no answer, just the same stone look on his face. "You believe the bitch that drained vampires and sold their blood for money?"

"She may have done that in the past but she has paid for it. Through it all though, she has never been dishonest with me." His voice was confident and it disgusted me. I'm sure the look on my face conveyed that feeling to him. His face hardened slightly at the sight.

"Fine." Was all I said with a shrug of the shoulders. Any feelings that I was starting to have for this bloke were fading quickly.

"That's it? You have nothing else to say on the matter? You don't want to explain yourself or maybe explain why Judy is the supposed liar and not you?" There was actually a smirk on his lips and a slight glimmer in his eyes. What a fool if he thought I was going to fight for him to believe me, I'm surprised he didn't get it by now. He was the pursuer of me not the other way around.

"You're going to believe what you wanna believe. I don't care to change your mind. You'll find the truth soon enough." I said flatly and with no expression on my face, I wasn't a person that came loaded with tons of empathy for others. There was a certain few that my heart went out to but Judy was no longer one of those people. Eric never had my heart, so it'll be easy to walk away from this one. At least last night was… well… whatever last night was.

He released my hand and rubbed his chin. He was deep in thought and it made me laugh a little. He narrowed his eyes at me and raised his brows. "Why would Judy lie to me about this? She has no reason to."

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. "Like I said, I really don't care to change your mind." He growled at me. "But I'll indulge you a little. Judy seems to have feelings for you and she knows that we have seen each other. I assume she's trying to ruin any affection you might be feeling towards me. Plus, she has to be lying… there's no way she can be being honest with you about my gift."

His brows furrowed together in interest and his eyes were boring into me hard. "Why is that?" I could hear the anxiety in his voice and maybe a sliver of anger working it's way in there.

"She never knew about my gift. I never talked about it with anyone, I didn't want people to treat me differently."

"Hmm…" Was all he said and I hear a low grumble come from low in his chest but he still had a look of confliction on his face. It was obvious that he wasn't sure which side to believe and I was growing very bored with all of this. He glared at me when I released a very loud yawn. It was on purpose.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." I stood from the table, trying to indicate further that I was done with this conversation. I mean, really, there is no more to say on the matter as far as I am concerned. He looked up at me but he did not stand, he obviously wanted to talk some more. "Come on, Eric. Don't make me do it."

He seemed to understand what I meant because he stood from the table. Instead of heading out of the room he walked around the table to stand right in front of me. He reached down and gently grabbed each one of my hands in his, his thumbs rubbed the backside of my hands. When I looked up and my eyes met his, I saw a troubled man looking back at me. His voice was soft when he spoke.

"I am losing you with this, aren't I?"

I sighed and nodded my head. "You never had me, Eric. We had one night together, last night but it meant nothing. I don't even know why or how it happened. To be honest, I was starting to have feelings for you. _Maybe._ But this just completely fractured everything, you chose to believe her before you even got my side of the story."

"Last night was not something that meant nothing. We both acted on these _feelings_ we are having for one another. I hunger for you in a way that I don't understand. This dance that we seem to be doing over our feelings for one another is like a game of Russian Roulette, never knowing when the loaded gun is staring us in the face." He paused and a bit of a grin crept on his face. "Falling for you feels somewhat like staring down the barrel of a 45."

I smiled and chuckled lightly, no one had ever put it like that before. That's a new one and I kind of liked it, even though it doesn't seem to speak well of me. "Except that staring down the barrel of a gun wont kill _you_."

He laughed and it was a beautiful sound, it came from deep within him and escaped his lips filling the room. I had never heard him laugh, maybe a chuckle here or there but it was mostly smirks or grins that I got from him. "True. It wont kill me but it would hurt like hell, especially if it was in the face. At least you're aware that your love is dangerous."

"Anyone's love is dangerous but maybe I am the only one open to accepting that. People do some crazy and amazing things for love. If people only knew that love isn't real… it's a chemical reaction in your brain." I paused and shrugged my shoulders. "Even with me knowing that, it doesn't stop me either." I laughed. "So, yes… my love is dangerous. My love is a revolver and I just might have a bullet with your name on it, so it seems."

"Your love should be illegal with what you are doing to me. I've never been so messed up before." He released my hand and ran his own through his hair. "I don't like having feelings… I've been so bored with pathetic humans for so long and then you come along." A devious grin plastered on his face. "Your love may be a loaded gun but your sex is a killer. I haven't stopped thinking about it since I left here before sunrise."

"Oh… buddy… if you even had the slightest clue of what my day has been like. I have been reliving last night throughout the day with these very vivid and spontaneous flashbacks. More than once I thought I might need a change of underwear." I gave him a sly smile and he gave me a sexy lustful look in return.

He took a step back from me and released my other hand that he had still been holding. He looked down at the floor and then cut his eyes up at me. "I've been around over a thousand years and for the second time now I am surprised by a human. I don't know how to deal with this after being disconnected for so long."

"Who is the other?" I asked casually. I am not jealous but feel a curiosity, though I do have a hunch who the _chick _may be.

"Sookie." He said her name quietly as if he was afraid I might get upset.

"Thought so." I said with a warm smile. I didn't want him to feel bad for admitting that to me as we have no true ties to one another. "Do you have feelings for her? I thought I noticed a connection between you and her last night when you came into Merlotte's." I laughed. "Especially when she jumped to your defense over the comments I made over your maker." I gave him a sincere look when I saw a flash of hurt come across his face. "I am sorry for what I said, it was insensitive. Not making excuses but I just want you to know I only said it out of anger at the way you were acting. I said it to hurt you."

He nodded as an acceptance of my apology. "I know why you did it but you are still very lucky I didn't rip your head from your neck." He winked at me and I gave a flinch of a smile. "Sookie bonded with Godric as she had a certain respect for him and he had also saved her from being raped. Sookie… she and I… I don't have the same feelings for her that I do you. She has always been a curiosity to me and I in some ways consider her a friend. She uses her gift to help me from time to time but that's just about it. There is a physical attraction there but she is with Bill and would never consider me." He smirked at me. "After a night with you though… there is no going back."

I let out a soft laugh and I wasn't sure why but the thought made me feel fuzzy all over. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that this vampire is probably one of the most gorgeous men in the universe and he seems to only have eyes for me. Well, if that isn't a confidence booster! "You know what?" I asked suddenly after pulling myself out of my thoughts.

"What?" He asked furrowing his brows together and with sparkling eyes.

"You kinda like me, don't ya?" I said with a cheesy grin.

"I know you are not mentally handicapped… since I have said so before… you cannot be finally reaching that conclusion." He had a skeptical look on his face and I know I just sounded like an idiot with my comment but for some reason it just hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I know you have said it but for some reason I just really felt it for the first time. How sad for you!" I said with a laugh.

He laughed in return but there was some hesitation there. "Why is that sad for me?"

"Sad for you… liking a girl like me ain't gonna be easy buddy. You have no idea what you're in for. As I'm sure you've noticed… I am a complicated woman. I am contradictory, lack empathy, find romance to be sappy and cheesy most of the time, _very_ impatient, demanding, and I want to have it both ways. Oh, and I would expect you to know the difference." I gave him a big cheesy grin. Usually this little speech scares off the more persistent suitors.

I received another one of his devious grins. "You don't scare me little woman. I think I can handle whatever you have to throw at me but I can see that I'll have my work cut out for me."

"So, let me ask you something." He nodded for me to continue. "You believe me don't you? I've noticed the shift in your behavior to me since the mention of the supposed lie."

"Yes I do." He paused to think for a moment before continuing. "It was the moment you mentioned your flashbacks of last night… I thought of last night and it dawned on me that all of the skin on skin contact would have been very difficult for you if your gift was still in tact. I am sorry I didn't trust or believe you right away. Understand that it is a complicated situation."

"Told ya you'd figure it out." I said haughtily and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Careful little one."

"Seriously… I'm not that little."

"You're little compared to me and the fact that I could crush you with one hand… you need to realize just how fragile you are around me." He wasn't threatening me as he had quite the smirk on his face and he wiggled his brows up and down.

"Trust me… I felt it throughout the day. I am a bit sore and I have light bruises all over my body. Oh and let's not forget the bite marks."

"And I was holding back last night."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Careful… you're starting to get cocky. That is sooo not an attractive quality."

"You are well aware just how _cocky_ I am." He said the word cocky very slow and drew it out. The look in his eyes when he said it made me blush just slightly and I felt a particular tingle down south.

I waved my hand in the air is if trying to clear it. "Ok… yeah… uh…" I really couldn't think of anything to say and now I was starting to stammer like a dumbass and he seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was making me squirm. I mean the stupid smirk on his face gave him away.

He took a much unneeded breath and let the grin fall from his face. "I know you wont go there tonight… I can't have you ending up in crutches or a wheelchair." He winked at me. Smug bastard… he was a little too confident in his sexual abilities. "In all seriousness, do you feel anything for me? I don't want to waste my time or yours, especially since you are a woman whom seems to know what she wants." He turned and started walking out of the kitchen and I followed him to the front door. Once he reached the knob he turned and looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"What do you want from me? I could lie and say I love you and pour a little poison in your ear or I could give you nothing but the bare naked truth." We stared at each other for several minutes… several intense minutes. Lots of emotions were playing back and forth between our faces. Finally he spoke and his words made me smile.

"Lie to me."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked the chapter. As always... let me know what ya think! Good or bad... reviews are a wonderful thing.


	7. Quicksand

**A/N: **A big thank you to everyone that has been reading this story. I really hope that you are enjoying it. To those that have been sending me comments and leaving reviews, much love to ya! To those that have added this story to favorites and/or alerts, thank you.

**

* * *

**

**7. Quicksand**

_A week and a half later…_

I had just got home from work and am extremely grateful that it is Friday. Playing on the answering machine is _another_ message from Judy. This is now the forth time since just over a week ago that I saw her that she has called and left a message. You would think that she would have gotten the hint by now that I really didn't want to talk to her, I mean it's not like me to not return a phone call. I shrugged my shoulders when the message ended, I would see her soon enough. A coworker had convinced me to go out with her tonight for some drinks. Her place of choice… Fangtasia. She has never been and is really excited about the possibility of going, she and I are not really friends but she's a pretty cool chick and I decided to oblige her. This way I can see Jude face to face and tell her to stop calling, I'll also do my best to refrain from ripping her limbs off and beating her with them. The only thing I am hesitant about is seeing Eric, since it is his bar and he likes to display himself on a throne I am pretty certain that he will be there. I haven't heard from him since he was hear last week. I guess my lie was that good.

I had an hour to get ready before my coworker, Stephanie, would be here to pick me up for our night on the town. Well… not really town, just Fangtasia. I headed for the shower, not that I really needed one since I had taken one before work this morning but it was more of a refresher. As my mother had always said, _you never know who you may see._ I could get really lucky and Garrett Hedlund just might be a fan of vampires and be in Louisiana and want to party amongst them at Fangtasia. Yeah I know it's _really _far fetched but a girl can have her fantasies, right? Once I was done in the shower I redid my hair and make up, I left my wine red hair down with a soft wave rolling throughout and applied the makeup a little darker than usual since I was going to a bar or club tonight. It felt appropriate. Now I am not really one for dressing up all that much, since most female friends have always told me that I dress somewhat like a boy. Even my mother used to tell me that, of course it was a bad thing if I fixed myself up nice in her company though. I learned that the hard way, it was important to my mother to look good but god forbid you look better than her! That is not supposed to happen. After putting on a matching set of purple bra and panties I grabbed the jean skit I had laid out on the bed earlier and slid it on. It was very fitted to my curves and just barely reached mid thigh, it was a light denim that played well with my skin tone. I then grabbed the white tank top off the bed that I had also laid out earlier and slid it on. It hugged my upper body and left about two inches of skin showing from the hem of the shirt to the waistline of my skirt, which rested on my hips. It was one of those tanks that had the spaghetti straps and wasn't really see through considering it was white but you could faintly make out the purple bra. I laughed to myself, I was looking quite like a tease and about to head to a vampire bar. Should be an interesting night.

I heard a knock sound on the door and I called out to who I assumed was Stephanie, whom was right on time, that I would be right there. I slid on my favorite brown leather flip flops and checked my reflection in the bathroom mirror real quick before heading down the hallway to the front door. I mentally patted myself on the shoulder, I looked pretty damn good. I can clean up pretty well when I choose too, I just don't get how girls can do this every single day. It sucks being a chick, takes so much work to look good whereas guys generally look good without much of anything. Seriously, look at most species… the males are typically more naturally beautiful and the females are plain. Mallards have those beautiful green heads and the purple on their wings and the hens are just plain old brown. Look at male lions versus the females… I rest my case. I opened the door to see a sexy looking Stephanie grinning at me in excitement. I smiled back her.

"Wow… Steph… you look amazing!" I said with a slight gasp and my hand over my chest, she kinda sorta took my breath away. Her shoulder length dark brown hair was left down and straight, it was parted on the side and her bangs had been side swept. Her hazel eyes were accentuated with black liner and mascara with a shimmery charcoal colored eye shadow. Those pouty lips of hers were nice and glossy. She was wearing a little black dress that hugged her body and accentuated her curves nicely, she smelled of Tommy Girl perfume.

She pulled me in for a hug. "Thanks hun. You look unbelievable… I'm not sure I want to be seen near you." She said with a laugh as she was releasing me and gave me the once over with a wink.

"Oh stop! You're making me blush." I said with a silly wave of my hand. I reached for my purse that was sitting on the table near the door. "Ready to go chick?" She nodded excitedly as I grabbed my ID out of my wallet and some cash and then stuffed them into my bra. She gave me a funny look.

"You know you can bring your purse with you, they usually will hold it behind the bar if you ask." She said with a chuckle as we headed towards her shiny dark blue Beemer.

"Ah, I know. I just hate carrying things." I said with a shrug and climbed into her car. Once my seat belt was buckled she backed out of the driveway and started for our destination, Fangtasia. After a few minutes of silence her sweet voice sounded in the car.

"You know, I've always admired the perfume you wear. Can I ask what it is? I just might have to copy you and buy a bottle for myself to wear from time to time." She had turned to look at me briefly with a genuine smile on her face.

"It's not a perfume but it is a specialty scent, I can order some for you if you'd like. It's Tahitian Orchid."

"Oh… that would be great." She chuckled. "It sounds exotic!" I chuckled in return at her excitement over a scent. But I understood anyone that loved good scents, as I was a stickler for always smelling good. It is one of my many quirks and one that my mother had kind of ingrained in me, so lets just place all the blame for that one on her. I felt a grin move on the corners of my mouth moving them upwards… and her we are.

"Haven't been here in five months but not one thing has changed." I said nonchalantly as she parked the car. "Ok the chick at the door checking ID's is a vamp and she can be a little creepy but just be cool. If she checks you out… just shrug it off. The vamps… they like to taunt." I said with a chuckle. "They love the sound of making your heart beat a little faster and smelling the scent of your blood surge through your veins in the anxiety."

"Thank god I am coming here for the first time with someone that knows the ropes a little." She gave me a big grin before opening her door and gracefully sliding out of her car. I let out a deep sigh and tried to do the same thing but I was much less graceful as I had forgot to unbuckle my seatbelt. I laughed to myself and unlatched it and stepped out, closing the car door behind me. We both rounded to the front of the car and walked side by side to the line of those waiting to get inside the vamp bar. Once we reached the front moments later, Pam the side-kick gave us both the once over. She in a very unsubtle way let her eyes linger over me and I arched my brow at her.

"Hopefully this visit wont be as eventful for you as the last time sugar. Though I am glad that your tasty form has returned." She purred to me with a bored look on her face as she waved us in. I felt Stephanie's eyes on me and I turned to look at her, she was giving me a cheeky little grin. I think I am really starting to dig this chick! I shrugged my shoulders innocently and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Are you a trouble maker my dear Jax?" She cooed in my ear as she grabbed my hand in a friendly manner. We interlaced our fingers as we made our way into the club laughing. I was obliging her as this kind of contact is a bit weird for me. The music was booming and I looked to Stephanie to check her reaction as she looked around the place in amazement. The vamps and fang bangers dancing and chatting each other up. For the most part everyone was dressed in a Goth dark patent leather sort of attire and wore heavy makeup. The vamps were doing their strange movements that no human body could really manage as gracefully, dancing fast and slow at the same time. Stephanie looked mesmerized as she was looking around, I was slowly leading her over to the bar. Once we found some empty stools we sat down and out of nowhere it seemed our bartender appeared and I laughed as Stephanie gasped slightly.

"What can I get you ladies?" Asked the shirtless Asian bartender covered in tattoos.

"I'll have a martini." Said Stephanie with a sly grin as she checked out the bartender appreciatively.

"How do you like it?" He asked seductively as his eyes bore into hers.

"Dirty." She said with a wink and I chuckled to myself lightly. She nudged my leg with her foot delicately and my smile only grew larger. He disappeared for a moment and when he returned in the blink of an eye, her drink was sitting in front of her. She stared in wonder and he turned his attentions to me.

"What about you? What would you like Red?" He was giving me the same lustful look that he gave her but I _hated_ being called Red. I squinted my eyes somewhat and glared at him a moment before I answered.

"Dos Equis." Was all I said and in a flash it was before me. "How much for the two drinks?"

"They are on me." Came the smooth voice behind me and I heard Stephanie's breath catch in her throat. I slowly turned my head to look over my shoulder and sure enough, there was Eric. I would be a fool if I didn't admit that this sexy beast made my own breath catch in my throat as well. The Adonis was looking down at me with a glow in his eyes and a slight smile at the corner of his mouth. I lost myself for a moment and slowly raked my eyes over him, from head to toe and back again. He knew I was checking him out and he stood to his full height and even stretched a little to help me get a good look, what a sweetheart. He looked incredible in his dark blue jeans and dark green fitted t-shirt and I chuckled when I noticed the flip flops on his feet. Even though his blonde hair was slicked back real nice like it usually was it is apparent he isn't dressed for the floor tonight and I remembered then that upon entering the bar that the throne on the dais was empty.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said with a cheesy gin as I held up my beer to him.

"I never would have pegged you for a beer drinker." He said with his smooth voice, it was melting me like butter in a hot pan. For some reason I was turned on by him more than usual tonight.

"I'm just full of surprises handsome." I gave him a wink and he leaned a little closer to me with a bit of a smirk on his face. "Tonight I am the world's most interesting man." I said with a chuckle referring to the Dos Equis advertisements. I took a swig of my beer and had my eyes cut over to him the whole time I took that drink, just staring into his pale blue eyes. I felt a slight nudge on my calf that obviously came from Stephanie. Setting my beer down I looked over at her quickly and she was staring very dreamily at Eric… the lady-killer.

"Damn! I am so rude. Sorry Steph." I said looking back and forth between her and Eric. He barely looked at her before his eyes made their way back to me and the low neck line of my tank top. "Stephanie this is Eric, he owns this place. And Eric this is a friend of mine, Stephanie." I said casually waving my hand back and forth between the two of them. Eric gave her a killer smile and a nod that would have dropped me out of my seat had I been on the receiving end. Stephanie had a huge grin on her face as she blushed and gave a girlish wave to him.

"Hi." She said sheepishly. "This is a cool bar, never really seen one like this before." She said sweetly as she meant it as a compliment but Eric furrow his eyebrow at her and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"This is her first time here… well… first time at a vamp bar in general. So… you popped her cherry." I said giving him a coy smile. I had no idea exactly what had gotten into me but I couldn't help it. Stephanie gave me a light slap on the shoulder as her face turned bright red. Eric had a huge smile on his face.

"Jax!" She said while giggling like a school girl and had a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. "You really _are_ trouble aren't you?"

"No way… I'm sweet as pie." I said to her and took another swig from the bottle in front of me. Looking back at Eric, he has an intent look in his eyes and I decided maybe against my better judgment to toy with him just a little. I shifted slightly in my stool and uncrossed my legs slowly before crossing them back with the other leg on top, you know Basic Instinct style except I am wearing underwear and he wasn't in a position to see up my somewhat short skirt. But his eyes did follow every exact movement I made and when his eyes met mine again I saw lust.

He leaned down and I took a deep breath as his face was right next to mine and his breath on my neck sent chills down my spine and I had goosebumps all over my body. His voice was just was whisper but I could tell the difference of the sound when he spoke, it was a bit huskier. "Do you want to dance?" He moved so that he was looking right into my eyes and I could feel his breath on my lips as he spoke again. "Or do you want to _dance?_" He asked with that husky voice as he continued to stare into my eyes. He was so close that his lips nearly grazed mine as he spoke. I swallowed hard and shifted in my seat, my skin was feeling warm and tingly all over. He smiled as he heard my heart beat a little faster and as I took quicker shorter breaths. He looked past me as he gently grabbed my hand in his and spoke to Stephanie.

"If you'll excuse us, Jax and I are going to dance." I didn't hear Stephanie respond so I assume she just nodded at the gorgeous vamp. He pulled me off the stool and lead me out onto the dance floor. It wasn't a slow song but he stepped very close to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling us even closer to one another, our bodies were pressed up against each other now. For some reason I just kind of stood there like an idiot looking up at him in wonder. I really don't know what is up with me but ever since I saw him my brain has simply turned to mush. His hands slowly glided up my back and to my shoulders, then ran down my arms as he lifted them to his neck and I locked my hands together. I was somewhat standing on my tip toes as we started to sway and his hands returned to the small of my back. One of his large hands slid a little lower and rested on my butt, he pushed me into him a little more and I could feel that he was definitely turned on.

I rested my head on his chest and looked over at Stephanie at the bar, she seemed to be flirting with the tattooed bartender. Who knew she was into the bad boy type covered in tattoos? I kept casually scanning the bar area as we swayed to the heavy music and my eyes landed on Judy, who was standing next to the bar in front of the hallway that lead to the offices and rooms in the back of the bar. She had quite the scowl on her face as I am sure it didn't please her to see her crush pressed up against me. I smiled evilly at her and gave a quick nod. Eric felt the movement and pulled back slightly to look at me, I leaned my head back so that I could look at him and I smiled when our eyes met. He furrowed his brows together and gave me a questioning look.

"Judy is glaring at me from the bar area." I chuckled. "I'm guessing she doesn't like seeing her hunky crush pressed up against me, not to mention that your hand is on my ass." As soon as I said that he grabbed a handful and gave it a good squeeze. I slapped him playfully on the chest and he chuckled as he leaned down and captured my lips in his. He moved his mouth on mine like a skilled lover and gradually deepened the kiss until his tongue was practically down my throat. When we finally pulled apart I was left slightly gasping for air and he rested his forehead on mine staring into my eyes.

"Why don't we discuss this further in my office." He suggested as he wrapped his hand around mine and started leading me in that direction. I caught a glimpse of Jude and she had a look of murder on her face but it sinfully made me smile. I gave Eric a slight tug as I headed in the direction of Stephanie and he followed still holding onto my hand.

"How you doing babe?" I asked her and smiled when I saw that she was indeed having a good time with the bartender. He had placed her phone back down with what I assumed was his number that was freshly programmed into it.

"Good… although not as _good_ as you." She said with a wink. I wiggled my eyebrows up and down at her and I heard Eric's soft chuckle come from behind me. He had released my hand for a moment to take something from Pam as she walked by. With a quick glance it looked like a business card.

"So… uh… I'll be back in a little while. We have some business to discuss in his office." I said with a cheesy serious face.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at me and a sly grin plastered on her face. "Sure you do. I'll be here waiting for you when your little _meeting_ is done." We both chuckled and I turned back around to Eric and at that very moment dear little Judy walked up. Eric had his hands in his pockets and she interlaced one of her hands just above the elbow of his arm. He looked down at her with a disgusted look but she didn't notice as she stared at me the whole time.

"I finished those spreadsheets on the budget and everything looks real good." She was apparently talking to Eric but she was still staring at me. Her face was blank but her eyes looked ravenous if not deathly as she continued to glare my way.

"Great Judy. But you could have waited until later to tell me that." He took a step away from her and her hand fell back to her side. She finally looked up at him and seemed a little taken aback by the scowl on his face. "You know I don't like to be touched. Don't ever do that again or you may not have a hand afterwards." He said in a lowly right in her face and with the most sinister voice I had ever heard come from him.

She actually snorted in response and looked to me. "That's not what you've said before big guy." I had to throw a hand over my mouth to hold back all the laughs that were dying to spill out. Does she have a death wish? Did she actually think any of this was getting under _my _skin? Eric grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her away, she could barely keep her feet under her as they disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. My curiosity got the better of me and I followed, of course giving some space. I had just barely reached the start of the hallway when I heard a door slam so I leaned against the bar and waited. It was a good twenty minutes before I heard the very same door open and then close softly, from the shadows he appeared. He still looked a bit angry as his eyes landed on my face.

"So… what did you do to her?" I looked away after the question fell out of my mouth. Even though I really don't care for Judy anymore, it still made my stomach turn a bit to think of her possible punishment. To receive a beating by the hands of the man she crazily adores is such a sad thing if that's what did indeed happen in there. I felt his cool fingers under my chin as he turned my head back to face him.

"We talked. That's all." He said calmly but there was still a rage flickering in his eyes.

"You seem upset about something. Did her touching you and making those comments really piss you off that bad or did something else happen?" I said with a sigh. These vamps sure can be tight lipped when they want to be, it can be like pulling teeth to get some communication from them.

"Judy told me that you've been seeing that Jeff guy. I know Judy isn't exactly honest when it comes topics that have to do with you but she had pictures on her phone. They have date and time stamps. It's hard to deny those." He said glaring at me.

I laughed somewhat uncomfortably. "You have got to be kidding me! You don't own me Eric, I _can_ date if I want to. You and I certainly aren't a couple so what's the big deal?" I threw my hands up in the air and help up one when he was about to say something. "Jeff and I are just friends and I owe no justification to anyone over that. And why the fuck is it ok for her to be following me and take my picture when I am out? Is she the goddamn paparazzi now?" I paused and took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself a little. "Jeff and I go to lunch together nearly everyday and sometimes we grab dinner, so what! We're friends damn it!" I threw my hands up in the air again but this time it was more in defeat. "Of course… just when I am actually starting to like you… you have to act like some jealous prick and once again this shit is coming from the same jealous bitch that obviously wants you. So of course she's gonna plant little seeds in your head." I let out a sigh of frustration and turned to start walking away but his hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me gently back to him, the anger in his eyes had disappeared when I looked at him. He brushed my hair back behind my shoulder.

"You are overreacting." He spoke calmly. "I wasn't angry with you, I am angry at the situation and these new developments with Judy. We vampires are possessive by nature and yes I was a little jealous at the pictures but I trust when you say that he's just a friend. Besides, like you said, I have no claims on you. It is nice to hear that you like me, although your lie just over a week ago let me know that as well."

I shrugged my shoulders and felt slightly like an ass for jumping down his throat without fully understanding why he was pissed. Since we don't know each other all the well just yet it's hard for me to distinguish his looks. I let out a deep sigh and looked deeply into his pale blues. "You know, I was surprised when you walked away after I _lied _to you. I thought you would say _something_." I chuckled at the memory.

"I wanted to say something but I also knew that you wanted me to leave. It was enough just letting the words play over and over in my head. I thought when I asked you to lie to me that you would say, _I love you_. Just like you said you would but instead when you said you hated me and couldn't stand the sight of me, I knew then that you have feelings for me. Even if at this point you are still willing to deny them to yourself."

"I'm not denying anything to myself… I do have feelings for you. I'm just not sure what those feeling are just yet. I definitely feel a lot for you physically but I'm not sure of the rest just yet, that may take time."

"I've got all the time in the world." He said as his eyes bore into mine. His eyes were pulling me in, it felt like gravity or quicksand. I took a step to him and placed my hands on his face and pulled him to me as I planted my lips on his and kissed him deeply, passionately. I pulled away and walked over to get Stephanie. I wasn't sure why but I just needed to walk away for now, I had a strange and unfamiliar feeling in my gut. I barely heard his voice as I continued to move away from him.

"Lover… until my body is dust and my soul is no more… I will love you."

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Question Existing

**8. Question Existing**

Why in the hell have I turned into one of those chicks that glows for a week because some hot dude says _I love you?_ Ok… well he didn't exactly say those words so I shouldn't get too worked up. He said, "I _will_ love you" but I still don't understand why I am obsessing over it. I haven't seen the man all week and yet I find myself pining for him and his touch, the last time we were together it got a bit heavy on the dance floor. If it wasn't for that damn Judy things would have gone a lot further in his office. Just the thought of Judy makes my blood boil and I really have the hankering to take her down a few pegs. After all the shit that she has put me through and then her little possessive act over Eric… what the hell was that? I hate it when women don't know when to throw in the towel and realize that the dude just ain't into you! I know it's a bit harsh for punishment but I secretly wished her death for interrupting Eric and I before we made our way to his office. Oh the things that would have happened on that desk… whew!

It's a Thursday afternoon and thankfully the work week is almost over. I've spent most of the day today thinking about Eric and his four little words. The _will _part bugged me more than I would like to admit but I can't really lie to myself, I have feelings for him. I really need to figure out what those feelings are and hope that it becomes clear with a bit of time. I've never really felt this drawn to a guy before so I know that means something but all the crap with Judy is really bugging me, who knows the lengths this chick might go for him. I thought I knew Judy pretty well before the happenings at Fangtasia months ago but I see that I really don't know her that well and her true colors are showing. Eric and I could be at the start of something and I have a feeling after what she did last week that she is prepared to do anything to sabotage our relationship. Even if it means putting herself in danger, that is one whacked out woman!

A light knock sounded on my office door before it crept open slowly and Stephanie's beautiful face appeared in the crack, she had her beauty queen smile planted on her face. "Hey hun, do you wanna go out tomorrow night?" She asked in her charming southern voice as she entered the room and took a seat in the chair in front of my desk.

"What'd ya have in mind?" I said with a sly smile.

"There's this club I'd like to check out. It's called Thirst." She said playfully and I gave her a _get real _look. "No no it's not a vampire place. It'd be fun to go out dancing. Come on!" She has a wonderful gleam of excitement in her eyes and I found myself unable to resist her charms.

"Alright, count me in." I said with a smile and she responded cheerfully. "You gonna bring that tattooed bartender?" I asked her teasingly. She gave me a funny look but then smiled.

"Chow? Hmm… I hadn't thought about it." She looked as though she was mulling the idea over but shook her head as if shaking the idea right out.

"That's his name?" I asked with a laugh and she nodded with a big grin on her face. "Chow?" I asked again still laughing to confirm and she shook her head at me.

"What about you and the boss man… Eric? You two looked pretty hot and heavy." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "He definitely seems very into you."

I let out a sigh with the mention of Eric as I felt so conflicted inside. "What about me and the _boss man?" _I shot her a cheesy look because of how accurately the _boss man _tag seems to fit Eric. "There's something going on there for sure… I mean we have a somewhat troubled history. But we have slept together and the passion is definitely there."

"I think that guy could have passion with a rock." She said with a chuckle and I laughed too, it is true I am sure. "I mean no offense to you but that guy is probably the most gorgeous man I've ever seen… he could probably walk past a flock of sheep and those bitches would be after him too." She said with a playful grin and I just shook my head and laughed at the imagery that played in my head.

"God… you should see him naked. Sheep, rocks, humans… nothing is safe then." I said with a laugh and she gave me a jealous glare.

"So, was that chick his ex-girlfriend or something?" She asked with a furrow to her brow.

"The one that interrupted us and pissed him off?" I asked for clarification.

"Yeah… that one."

"No, she works for him and she seems to have a major crush on him." I took a deep breath and gave Stephanie a serious look. "She and I used to be best friends but she betrayed me and now she can't seem to stand that Eric likes me."

"I'm sorry girl. It doesn't look like she'll go down without a fight either… she looked so pathetic though. I mean Eric looked repulsed by the fact that she touched him." She said with a funny face, mocking disgust.

"We'll see how it unfolds, I'm not sure what or if anything is going to happen with Eric and myself. So… we'll see." I said with a shrug. I didn't want to waste too much of my emotions or time on Judy, so I figured it best not to think too much about her.

"Alright well, I gotta get back to work. I'm so excited about tomorrow!" She said clapping her hands together as she stood up and headed for the door. "I'm cutting out early today so I'll see ya tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow my dear." I said with a warm smile as she headed out of my office with a beaming grin on her face. I laughed to myself as I really enjoy Stephanie's company and as I am getting to know her, I am really digging her.

Thankfully the end of the day was drawing near and I started closing out my work for the day and I found myself wishing I had Eric's phone number at that moment. A moment of bravery passed through me and I would have called him in that moment and invited him out tomorrow, you know… for some more fun on the dance floor. Then I figured I could call Fangtasia at later tonight but that suddenly felt awkward to me, especially if dear little Judy answered. I finished closing out my work and cleaned my desk before heading out. I waved goodbye at a few people and smiled at Jeff when we caught eyes across the office floor. On my way home I decided to stop by the mall to see if I could pick out something new to wear for tomorrow night, seeing as it is a club I figured I can't really go in my usual garb.

I moseyed around the mall for a little while and went into Forever 21, this seems to be the place for the latest fashions. A lot of potential for club attire in here. I browsed through a few racks and pulled some things I liked. I heard a familiar voice chatting with someone and she was talking about something she is doing tomorrow. I was in the front corner of the store and in a somewhat secluded place, so I knew that unless she came in this direction that she wouldn't see me. I had to listen in and see what Jude was up to, yep you could say curiosity killed the cat.

"So you have to do this with your boss?" Asked the unfamiliar female with a trivial tone to her voice.

"Don't make it sound like such a bad thing!" Judy said with a laugh. "It's just going to be me and him tomorrow night and my boss… Eric… is soooo hot." I could hear the huge grin on her face. She practically sounded like a cat in heat.

"Oh yeah, I've seen him before and wow… but is tomorrow night the night? Are you gonna get with him?" Asked the friend. I wanted to shoot her in the foot.

"I'm not sure. We've been a bit flirty all week and then he asked me to do this with him tomorrow… so maybe." Judy answered with a hopeful tone in her voice. I am literally salivating at this moment to know what she and Eric are doing tomorrow night.

"So what exactly is this thing you are going to with him tomorrow?"

"Eric has been working on this business deal for about a month now to buy into this hot new club. The owners have been hesitant about bringing in a third partner, but they like what he's done with his own club so it's cocktails and a contract signing tomorrow night." Jude said the last part pretty cheerfully and I was very confused as to why Eric would ask her to go along to a contract signing.

"Are you sure this isn't just business? I mean… I don't wanna see you get your hopes up." Thank you to the voice of reasoning! Except I no longer care if she gets her hopes up, go ahead crush the girl for all I care.

"Honestly I think it's a bit of both. He wants me to look over the latest statistics before he signs and let him know my opinion on it. But then again… he can do all that himself. The other side of it is that he didn't want to take Pam because he thought it might be too intimidating with two vampires. So he asked me to play the role of the girlfriend." Said Judy with an air of pride and now I wanted to shoot myself in the foot.

"Wow… well that's something…"

"I know!" Judy exclaimed excitedly.

"So is this new club in town? It'd be nice to have a new place to party at."

"No it's in NYC and it's been open for a few months there. Pretty hot place." She said casually and now the conversation moved on about the club, I didn't care to listen anymore as I felt sick to my stomach. The clothes I had in my hand I simply placed randomly on whatever rack was in front of me and headed out of the store. I cringed when I heard Judy's voice behind me. Once we were outside the store I turned to look at her, she had a smug look on her face and I gave her a bored one in return. Her friend look back and forth between us with a perplexed look on her face.

"Never thought I'd see you in a Forever 21 store." Said Jude with a condescending tone and look on her face.

I smirked. "Well, I remembered that you always liked to shop there and well… I needed something slutty and desperate looking so I decided to look around." I blinked my eyes innocently at her and smiled.

She snorted. "Real funny Jax."

"I wasn't joking and I'm not laughing." I said looking her straight in the eyes and with a grave tone to my voice.

She let out a huff of air and arched her brow at me. "I'm not sure if you heard but Eric and I are going out tomorrow night." I wanted to slap the arrogant smile right off her face but luckily for her I restrained myself.

"Yeah I heard Eric was doing something for charity tomorrow night. So nice of him to help the needy." I said mockingly and patted her forearm lightly. She pulled away from me quickly and looked upon me with disgust and I smiled at her tilting my head to the side.

She took a step towards me. "You would say something like that… hide your jealousy with a joke. I bet it just kills you to know he's taking me out tomorrow night… sure he may have danced with you and talked with you a few times but you were just a piece of ass to him. A conquest if you will." Her eyes were glowing with victory, thinking that she won and wounded me.

I scoffed. "If I am just a conquest then why is he still chasing me after we fucked?" I asked with a fake confused look on my face. Her face shone of shock and I leaned right into her face and laughed.

She didn't move and she didn't even flinch, she just glared at me. "You are so pathetic if you think…"

I cut her off. "You wanna know what's pathetic? You can seem to understand that Eric doesn't like you! He only gave you a chance because he thought it would please me! Did you miss the look of disgust on his face when you touched him last week? Stop lying to yourself!" I said in a raised voice and right into her face. She was fuming as she glared at me.

She pushed me backward and slapped me as hard as she could across the face, I was stunned for a moment and felt the sting on my cheek. I was too pissed off to care though as I slapped her as hard as I could across the face and my slap was obviously a lot harder as she staggered a bit. She cut her eyes up at me and had her hand on her face, the look in her eyes was deadly.

I waved my fingers at her in a motion to come forward. "Bring it bitch!"

She came at me full bore and knocked me to the ground with her landing on top of me, she managed to get one good punch in before I rolled us over and punched her square in the jaw. She reached up and pulled my hair causing my head to crank to the side. She then hit me in the stomach with her fist and I as I bent over in pain I sent my fist crashing down on her cheek. Her friend was screaming at us the whole time to stop fighting and I noticed a small crowd forming as we rolled around on the floor. We rolled around pulling hair, slapping, punching, and she even tried biting me once before I felt a strong burly man pull me off of her. Another security guard pulled her off the floor as we continued to swear and threaten each other. She was pulled away in a different direction than I and a few minutes later the security guy that was holding me was replaced by a police officer. Before he placed the cuffs on my wrists I straightened out my disheveled clothes and smoothed out my wild hair.

The cuffs were cold as the officer slapped them on my wrists and they were tight. He was surprisingly gentle for the most part as he led me to his cruiser and placed me in the back seat. He read me my rights and then shut the door. Judy was being brought out by a police officer now and paced into another car. I soon found myself sitting in a jail cell with my head in my hands and Judy was in the cell next to me, pacing. She made her one phone call already and supposedly had someone on the way to pick her up. I hadn't made my call yet as I wasn't sure who to call, I was embarrassed and really didn't want to involve Stephanie. I figured I'd call Jeff in a little while but decided to wait it out for a few hours, I wasn't sure how I'd explain all this to him and I would definitely owe him an explanation for him having to come pick me up from jail.

The most surprising part of the night was who came to pick up Judy, when the guard announced that she had made bail I looked up and saw Eric standing there with a frustrated look on his face.

"I'll pay for her bail as well." He said to the guard but never took his eyes off of me. He didn't look angry but he didn't look pleased either. I let out a sigh and ran a hand through my messy hair.

"Ok Mr. Northman but we can't release them both into your custody at the same time." Said the guard as he was about to slide the key into the lock of Judy's cell.

"Fine. Let Ms. Jackson out first and I'll take her home. I'll send an associate to pick up Ms. Swofford." Eric told the guard and he nodded walking back into the other room, I guess to fix some paperwork. Looking at the floor, I chuckled lightly for a minute at Eric bossing around the guard and how quick the guard was to obey. I looked up to meet Eric's eyes and he looked a little disappointed. By Judy's huffs I could tell she was upset that now she wasn't being picked up by Eric but I don't really care.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't bother… I can call someone. Take Judy home." My voice came out a bit raspy and Eric narrowed his eyes at me. I wasn't looking forward to a ride with him if I was going to get some sort of lecture and if he was going to continue to look down on me with those disappointed looks.

"I am here. I paid your bail. Let's go." He said in a low voice as the returning guard opened my cell door. I stood reluctantly and looked over at Judy and I couldn't help the childish moment that washed over me, I stuck my tongue out at her and flipped her off as I walked out. I heard a low growl from Eric but I didn't bother looking at him as I made my way out of the police station, the cool night air hitting my lungs was a relief. I felt a hand on my lower back and looked up to see Eric glaring down at me. I pulled away from him and started walking, I didn't care where I was headed as long as it was away from him. I heard the low growl again and his footsteps behind me. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him, his touch wasn't rough but enough to grab my attention.

"What happened Jax? Why did you get in a fight with Judy at the mall?" He asked sternly. I felt like I was about to be scolded by my father instead of some guy that I share confused feelings with.

I rolled my eyes yet again. "It's stupid and childish." I said looking away. Now having time to look back on the events from earlier, I felt silly for getting into a hair pulling match with Judy. I should've beat the shit out of her.

"Yes it is. Care to explain?" He said lowering his head bit to catch my eyes and I glared at him. I hated being talked down to and where does he get off treating me this way?

"Umm no… _daddy…_ I don't… so just spank me and send me on up to my room." I said angrily and looking away from him. I was too pissed off at the moment to make eye contact with him.

"Don't tempt me." His voice was flat and even and looking into his eyes I saw a glimmer of a joke there but it was written nowhere else on his face. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I started walking away again but he stopped me once again. "Why are you so pissed off? I did you a favor by bailing you out of jail… I could have let you sit there." He said with a grumble.

"Why didn't you?" I asked with narrowed eyes but didn't give him a chance to respond. "You should have!" I threw my hands up in the air then rubbed my temples with my fingertips. "This shit…" I made a circular motion in the air with my hand. "Is making me mental. So yeah… I am pissed off. I just got into one of those stupid petty cat fights at the fucking mall no less and got arrested. The guy we were fighting over bails us both out of jail and is now trying to scold me for my actions. You don't think I feel crazy enough? I don't need you acting all high and mighty… who are you to be so fucking superior? Plus all damn week I've been thinking about those four little words you muttered last week. It's driving me crazy! And I hate being one of those girls that gets all worked up over something like that." I was on a rant that was for sure and he was being a trooper and stood there and took it all in while I paced back and forth in front of him. "And what the hell… why do you tell someone I _will _love you? Say it when you feel it and leave it that. Enough with the damn mixed messages! Of course you say something like that but decide to take that pathetic skank out for cocktails tomorrow night… what the fuck? And I was going to call you and ask you to go out with me tomorrow night. Talk about…" I was cut off by Eric placing a hand on my shoulder, it pulled me out of my thoughts and made me stop pacing. I brushed his hand off my shoulder and took a step back, he had an annoyed look on his face.

"You swear too much." He said casually and I felt like I was going to blow up. After all I said, this is what he chooses to shoot back with?

"Happens when I'm pissed. Get over it." I said coldly and managed to leave it only at that before launching into another rant.

"So you're telling me that you and Judy got into a fight over the fact that she is accompanying me on a business deal?" He said raising his brow at me and giving me the _you've got to be kidding me _look. I hated that he skirted around shit so I just crossed my arms over my chest and glowered at him. He wasn't saying nearly enough. He let out a huff of air and actually rolled his eyes at me… yes Eric Northman, sheriff of area 5 in the vampire kingdom of Louisiana, just lowered himself to a trivial human action that is common to mostly teenage girls. I love it!

"I am sure she made it sound like it is something more… but why believe her? You know from her actions last week that she would embellish on something like this. I thought I had made it clear to her not to act like that again… I guess she and I need to have another talk." He spoke in a monotone voice and I assumed it was to keep me from getting too worked up over anything he would say.

"She made it sound like a date. It's not that I believe her really, I just don't understand your actions. You give that chick an inch and she'll take a mile." I said steadily while looking at something in the far off distance, anything to avoid eye contact. I really was feeling so weird about all of this, I didn't like my emotions being out there like this and feeling so vulnerable at the hands of a man.

"You don't understand my actions? It's business… what is there not to understand? One of the men I am doing business with likes her, it would be a good thing for her to be seen on my arm at this meeting. That's it. I would have asked you but he's never seen you and it would work in my favor to take someone that he… likes." His eyes were squinted at me, like he couldn't understand why I didn't get that. It's not that I don't get it and I generally wouldn't have a problem with it if it were any other woman in the world. Plus my feelings for him are making me a bit jealous. This is why I stay away from feelings, they lead to trouble and complications like this.

I chuckled lightly to myself. "You don't get it. After being around for a thousand years… you really suck at this. You should be ashamed." I said with a disappointed tone and his face looked slightly troubled. "If you want to be in the company of people then you need to relearn what its like to have feelings and emotions… they are attached to pretty much everything we do. You live in this black and white world… because of it you miss so much." I let out a deep sigh and I felt an uncomfortable pang in my heart. "Thanks for bailing me out of jail. I'll take a cab home." I said and started to walk off, thankfully he didn't follow. He stood there in disbelief or shock as I am sure most people do NOT talk to him that way. I wasn't talking down to him, at least it didn't feel that way to me. I was expressing my disappointment and hurt over the situation, not to mention his lack of understanding for my side of the ordeal. Before I rounded the corner I turned back to see him still standing exactly where I left him with a dumbfounded look on his face. "I'll send you a check for the bail." Then I rounded a corner and hunted for a cab to get home. He said nothing.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Got to see a bit of violence between the two ladies. So who's screwing up the worst here, Jax or Eric?

Very curious about your opinions.

Hit the review button and let me know what ya think! Thanks for reading!


	9. Sugar Water

**A/N: **I sincerely apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I never forgot about this story just been a bit distracted lately. I have been working on this chapter for a while and I have to thank Jensi for her encouragement on it. I struggled with this chapter but I hope you can enjoy it at least a little. And for the wait, I made it extra long and gave you all a treat at the beginning.

* * *

**9. Sugar Water**

_Every part of my body felt like it was on fire from his cold touch as he made light circles on my bare stomach. He was hovering over me and staring into my eyes intently, he lowered himself down and brushed his lips softly against mine. His kiss was deep and passionate as he moved his lips skillfully on mine. The hand that was tracing imaginary circles on my stomach moved up and grasped a handful of hair behind my neck as he deepened the kiss. When we parted he smirked at my heavy breathing._

"_Jax." His lips grazed mine as he whispered my name. He planted a soft kiss on me once again and then licked his lips. "Hmm… your name tastes so sweet on my lips." I mustered up a groan in response as he started kissing a trail over my chin and down the front of my neck. His soft lips caressed the skin on my chest as his tongue darted out from time to time to dance on my skin and make it scream. His hand glided up from my stomach and grabbed my breast in his large hand and I moaned at the circular kneading. He continued his southern route and his mouth found it's way to my pert nipple, he closed his mouth around it and flicked his tongue over it. I cried out at the sensations running through my body with his mouth on one breast and his hand working the other._

"_Eric…" I breathed out. His mouth never left my breast as he cut his eyes up to me. "Baby… would you mind… tasting me…" I asked in between breaths and I saw his eyes twinkle in the low light as he made the sexiest groaning sound. It was so husky and manly, just the sound gave me a tingle down south. The corners of his lips curved up into a devilish smirk as he had my nipple firmly between his teeth. He started kissing downward again and cut his eyes up at me as his tongue danced on my stomach. He is such a tease and he's driving me crazy, he's smirking at me knowing that his making me wait is only making the anticipation worse._

_With lust filling my eyes I looked at him sexily and smiled slightly. "I wanna feel your lips on mine." A low chuckle rumbled from deep in his chest as he lifted himself off of me and moved himself in front of my legs. His hands reached out and gripped my legs just above my knees and he easily parted them. He ran his hands down the inside of my thighs as he stared at me appreciatively. He moved his fingers over my wet center and I arched my back and groaned at the feel of his cold fingers on my hot sex._

_He looked at me with pure lust written all over his face and this Adonis never looked hotter than he did at that moment. "Pretty kitty." He said softly as a small smile played on his lips before he lowered his head down between my thighs. He dragged his tongue slowly over me and I cried out in pleasure at the feeling. I reached up and grabbed the pillows next to my head and fisted the fabric in my hands. His tongue made another long swipe over me and he groaned. _

"_Mmm… you taste so good Jax." He closed his lips around my nub and swirled his tongue around it as I breathed out the first of many of the 'oh my god's'. His sucking, licking, and teeth grazing was making every part of my body quiver. My legs were shaking as I was loosing the strength in holding them up so I let them fall completely open._

_He lifted his head up and looked at me as his long tongue flicked over my sensitive spot. "You're so juicy." He said before lowering his head back down and plunging his tongue as deep inside me as he could. I cried out in ecstasy and slid a hand into his hair, gripping him tightly as he moved his tongue around inside me. He gripped the inside of my thighs in his firm grasp just before the spot where they meet my hips, he held me still as I writhed underneath him._

_I started pulling his hair, trying to pull his head up as I wanted him inside of me now. I couldn't wait any longer. His hand pulled my own out of his hair and he looked up at me with a delicious smile on his beautiful face. He moved up in between my legs and pressed his body down on me as he kissed me full on the mouth. He slid his tongue as far into my mouth as he could and moved it with mine. As his tongue skillfully worked mine I reached a hand in between us and gently grabbed a hold of his gracious plenty. I stroked him up and down as best as my hand could reach and he growled in response and grinded his hips into me. I placed the head at my entrance that was eagerly awaiting him but he lifted his hips and pulled my hand off of him._

"_Let's take our time." He said smiling at me and then planted a kiss on me. "We've got all night…" He said as his fingers were moving in circles over my clit and I was panting beneath him. His eyes locked with mine and his voice came out in a husky breathy whisper. "I wanna make you cry." Then his slid his large long finger inside of me and moved it in and out as he watched my face intently for my reaction. My breath caught in my throat at the feel of his thick finger working inside of me and his thumb rubbing my clit and then I went back to praising god. My eyes met his and he was smirking at me as he watched it all wash over my face. Very soon the butterflies tightened in my stomach and my legs shook as the orgasm hit me hard. I had never had that kind of reaction to a man before and wow. My body shook and jolted as I shouted his name, expletives, and to god yet again._

_His glistening fingers lightly grazed the skin of my stomach as he moved his hand back up to grasp my breast. I sat up slightly and rolled him onto his back and laid on top of his body. His hands went right to my ass as he grabbed a handful in each large hand. I gasped at the roughness of it and then smiled at him as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down at me. "Oh no no honey… it's my turn now boy…" I said in my own husky voice. He arched a brow and smirked confidently at me._

"_You can't top me." He teased and I smiled as it is a very wrong thing to do to try and challenge me. I kissed him heavily and pulled on his bottom lip with my teeth before moving to his chin. I scraped my teeth over the flesh and stubble and he let a hiss escape his mouth. I placed a hand on the side of his face and looked deeply in his pale blue eyes._

"_I'm gonna play with you… rub you… caress you…" I whispered as I planted a peck on his lips. The look in his eyes was intense. "I'm gonna touch you… tease you… lick you… please you…" I said softly as I nibbled on his Adam's apple and pinched one of his nipples in between my fingertips. He gripped my ass even harder as a moan escaped his lips. "I'm gonna kiss you… suck you… taste you… ride you…" I breathed out before taking his nipple in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it and grazed my teeth over it as his hands found their way into my hair. I moved onto the other nipple to give it the proper attention it deserved, I couldn't leave it out after I treated the other so nicely. I kissed a trail down his hard stomach and dipped my tongue into his bellybutton and chuckled at the groaning sound escaping him._

_I made my way to the base of his member and wrapped my fingers around it firmly as best as I could, he is thick. I was kneeling between his parted legs looking down at my stroking hand as it moved up and down his shaft. I moved my hand at a slow and methodical pace for nothing but pure torture and it seemed to be working by the whimpering sounds that were escaping him. I lowered my head down and took the tip into my warm mouth and his groan sounded into the room. I couldn't help but smile around him in my mouth. There was no way I could fit all of him in my mouth so I worked the tip with my mouth and the base with my hand. I gently scraped my teeth over his sensitive tip as I flicked my tongue over his hole._

"_Oh fuck Jax." He moaned gruffly. I suddenly felt his strong hands wrap around upper arms and him pull me forward. He spun us around and my back landed on the mattress and he was on top of me in an instant growling lightly into my ear as I chuckled. He used his knee to part my legs and he positioned himself in between once they were parted. He kissed me hard on the mouth when I gasped at the feel of him at my entrance. His hand gripped my hip as his thrust himself deeply inside of me. I hollered at the sudden action and the feel of him stretching me, he was larger than I had anticipated. He grunted into my ear as he began his thrusts and I tossed my head back and moaned at the feel of him working inside of me. His hand glided from the hip he had a tight grasp on to mid thigh where he grasped it and pulled it up to his own hip. To my surprise he managed to penetrate deeper with that movement and I cried out my pleasure._

_The sounds of his grunts in my ear was the most erotic thing I had ever heard in my life as he was pounding himself inside of me. He seemed to have lost himself in the moment as all he did was work his body at a steady tempo. Our bodies were dampening with sweat as his hard muscular frame grinded on mine, we were moaning, grunting, and groaning in near unison as he never faltered in his pace. I was working to keep myself from the breaking point as I wanted him in me as long as possible._

"_I thought you said we had all night." I said breathlessly into his ear. He looked deeply in my eyes and all I saw was a lost man, completely lost in lust for me. He captured my lips and kissed me heavily as I fought for some air. He picked up his pace slightly and I knew he was getting close to his release so I quit fighting my own and let it crash over me. As the butterflies tightened in my stomach every nerve on my skin felt alive and screamed with delight. My legs shook and vibrations and jolts spread throughout my body as I screamed to the heavens. He gripped my hair in his hands as he tried his best to keep up his pace but he could fight it no longer as my own body clenched and squeezed around him. With a final hard thrust and a shout of his own to the gods he found his release. His body collapsed on mine as he laid a few kisses on me softly and then rolled off to lay beside me. To my surprise he started chuckling._

_I couldn't help but join in on the chuckles as I asked him, "What are you laughing about?" With a deep breath and my best little pout, "Was it not good for you?" I asked with a cheesy grin on my face._

_He was playing with a few strands of my hair as a sexy smile spread across his face. "It was more than good for me… it was the best." His thumb grazed over my bottom lip before gently pulling my chin to look at him. With a smile, "Was it good for you?" He asked._

_I turned my head back to look up at the ceiling as I shrugged and grinned. "I've had better." I said with a laugh. He laughed and gave me a playful nudge but his nudge pushed me off the bed._

I landed on the floor with a heavy thud and groaned weakly at the dull pain in my hip. I sat up and fluttered my eyes open, my head was spinning and I felt a little groggy but looking around the grand room I had no idea where I was. I slowly made my way to my feet and took the room in. The bed that I had just fallen off of was huge, fit for a king and looked expensive. The room was large and had a huge walk-in closet the size of most people's bedrooms. I walked around to the end of the bed and looked into the large bathroom, with black granite floors and counter tops it was easy to see no expense was spared. I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised to see I looked pretty damn good, a little sleepy but good. The clothes I was wearing were not my own, a large men's t-shirt and men's boxer shorts. My head started to spin as I have no idea where the hell I am or what the hell happened. Now my heart started pumping heavily for more than just that highly charged erotic dream.

"Where the hell am I?" I said to myself as I turned around and walked back into the bedroom. I made my way out of the room and headed down the hallway, the house was decorated fairly plainly but with expensive items here and there. Where ever I am it is easy to see it is a man's place.

Am I waking up from some crazy ass one night stand? Did the dude I obviously came home with just leave me in his place. Such a gentleman! He obviously wasn't anything to remember in the sack if I was dreaming about another man. A man or vamp I'd like to not have to think about right now. Very strange though as I've never dreamt about Eric before and I've never had a dream so vivid… it felt so damn real. I looked out the front window from the living room to see a shiny red corvette sitting in the driveway and the sun was just starting to go down. Maybe the dude is here somewhere… I turned and headed back to the hallway. I looked down either direction and at the end of the hallway, left or right, there was a door which I assumed led to the bigger bedrooms. I went in the opposite direction of the room I found myself in.

When I got to the door I turned the knob slowly and peeked my head inside. The room was very dark, pitch dark. A yelp of surprise escaped me as the lights suddenly flickered on and the man of my dreams, literally, was standing before me. He was only wearing lounge pants and they hung low on his hips, I barely tore my eyes away to see him smiling softly at me. He reached a hand out to touch the side of my face but I pulled back slightly and he let his hand drop to his side. I felt so weird and out of place, I didn't feel myself and someone touching me at the moment didn't feel right.

"Jax…" His voice was so soft and velvety. "You're finally awake. How are you feeling? Nice surprise to see you up and moving around." My face was completely scrunched up in confusion. I took a step back from him and he tilted his head to the side looking puzzled. "You do remember me don't you, Jax?"

"Yeah… why wouldn't I?" I said looking down at the men's clothing on my body. "These are your clothes aren't they? And this is your house?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, you've been here for a week now." He took a step towards me and placed his hand on my upper arm as the confusion on my face only became stronger. I felt a familiar tingly feeling through the sleeve of the t-shirt I was wearing. That familiar tingle made my heart beat a bit faster and butterflies form in my stomach as the nervousness and anxiety started to wash over me. "Jax I can hear your heart beating a mile a minute. Please relax. Everything is ok… you are safe." Eric said breaking me from the panic that was starting to swell beneath the surface. I took a few deep breaths to ease myself a little and shrugged his hand off of my arm. "You don't remember what happened, do you?" He asked me in that same soothing voice.

I rubbed my forehead and looked around the hallway a moment to see what came to mind. "All I remember was being at the club _Thirst_ with Stephanie. We danced and had a few drinks and then… then…" I sighed with frustration as I really couldn't remember.

Eric reached out a hand for what I assume was to comfort me in my frustrated state but I jumped back away from him a little and he furrowed his brow at me. "Please don't touch me Eric…" I looked at him with a wary look on my face. "I'm sorry… it's just that I feel so weird right now and…"

"It's alright." He said cutting me off. He reached behind him and grabbed a t-shirt to slip on. "Lets go sit in the living room and talk." He suggested and gestured with his arm to head to the living room. I turned and walked to the couch and sat down, he sat down right next to me. We were turned facing each other and his knee was touching mine. I started shifting around to pull our touching legs away from each other, even though it wasn't skin to skin contact I still get the buzzy tingly feeling. I was wincing at the sensation moving through my knee as I was moving around and Eric was giving me a hard look.

"Are you in pain or something? Every time I either come close to touching you or touch you in someway your heart rate accelerates and you get this very uncomfortable look on your face." He asked as his eyes searched my face.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Since I was scared and didn't know for sure I took the chicken shit route and decided to lie… somewhat. "Well, I just woke up in a place completely unfamiliar and no recollection of what has happened to me or what is going on. To top that off I had this incredibly vivid sexual dream involving the two of us. Everything just feels so weird right now." I said quietly and ran a hand through my hair. I looked at him and he gave me a look of understanding and nodded a little.

"The dream was because you ingested my blood. It's one of the side effects along with the fact that I can always sense your emotions and always know where you are." He paused and just stared at me for a few seconds. I just looked at him dumbfounded and had no idea what to say. He continued, "I've been sensing your emotions all week as you slept. This wasn't the first sex dream you had but probably the only that you will remember given that it woke you up. Must have been good." He said with a smirk forming on his face. I arched a brow at him.

"I wont lie, it was good but… still nothing compared to the real thing." I said with a smile of my own. Even though I was out of sorts I felt a comfort around Eric and maybe that was his blood but I think it had more to do with the fact that I cared about him. Despite our issues. He reached a hand out to touch my leg and I moved it away from him before he made contact. He groaned for a second.

"I really hope you can get past your uneasiness soon. I really would like to touch you." His voice had a bit of strain to it and that made me even more anxious as I didn't like making him uncomfortable but I wasn't sure I'd ever want to be touched again. "Jax… please relax. I just felt your nervousness pick up again. You were starting to relax… I am not going to rush you. It's just been hard." He looked away from me when he said the last part.

"Eric…." I said slowly and he turned to look at me again. "Please tell me what happened and why I am here and have your blood inside me."

He nodded. "The evening after you stormed away from me outside the jailhouse… you were hit by a car. It was a couple of blocks from your house. You were crossing the street and the driver must not have seen you. The driver drove off without stopping and a couple of the neighbors called an ambulance."

I was rubbing my forehead and I couldn't remember any of the things he was telling me. "How bad were my injuries? Must have been pretty bad if I was out for a week."

He sighed and looked a bit uncomfortable. "You were in bad shape Jax. I rushed to the hospital as soon as I heard the news. Your leg was broken in a couple of places, a few broken ribs, your arm was shattered, you had internal bleeding, and worst of all you had a skull fracture. You had blood pooling in your head and it was putting a lot of pressure on your brain. You were rushed into emergency surgery but your chances when you came out were still slim. The trauma to your head was quite severe. When the docs and nurses left you alone for a little while…" He paused and looked at me steadily. "I just reacted… it was an impulse but you were in a coma and slipping away. My blood is very strong and I knew I could have you healed and out of there in an hours time. Without thinking I bit my wrist and shoved it to your mouth. You may have been in a coma but your natural body instincts reacted and you swallowed the blood that was running into your mouth. Your body healed almost instantly but you didn't wake up so I picked you up and took you out the window. The hospital thinks you woke up and wandered off. I guess that has happened before with people in comas. It surprised me though that it took a week for you to finally wake up but I guess the brain isn't an easy heal no matter what means you use."

"Wow… so I almost died." I said softly and to myself. "I know what vamp blood can do in terms of healing powers but I never thought it could go this far." I said to myself again and in whisper. I momentarily forgot about his super hearing and I heard him hum a little and when I looked up at him he had an intent look on his face.

"What are you sad about?" He asked and then his eyes flashed as my momentary sadness turned to anger. I felt violated in a way that he could sense all of my emotions. "If you are pissed because I can sense your feelings, I am sorry but I did what I had to do." He said sternly and with a huff.

I knew I should be thanking him for saving my life but I wasn't sure if I was really happy with my new situation. Death may have been better for me. I hated being back to my old self and now physical contact was again something I feared, though it didn't always work that way. Sometimes I would get lucky and it would spring itself on me just looking at a person but it feels a little different this time around.

I was lost in thought so I didn't see Eric reach his hand out and tap my temple as he said, "What's going on in that head of yours?" He looked stunned when I quickly jerked my head away from his touch and leapt up from my sitting position and took a few steps back from the couch. My heart was racing and the adrenaline coursing through my body was making my head a little dizzy. He had a look of alarm on his face as I am sure he could sense the intense fear that just shot through me. If he only knew what I saw in that few seconds….

My anger got the best of me at the moment though. "I told you not to touch me Eric! What the hell? I do NOT wanna be touched!" I yelled at him and the look on his face never changed, he still looked alarmed.

He stood up and advanced to me but stopped about a foot away. "Fine. I wont touch you again. Whatever your little issue is right now, you better move past it quick because I am getting really tired of putting up with your attitude. We didn't leave on a good note last week I after I bailed your childish self out of jail but I still went to the hospital and saved your damn life. I have been taking care of you all week, in my home. I understand that this is a lot to wake up to and I am sorry for what you went through as far as the accident but I have done nothing but help you, even when you've been an ass. You will NOT speak to me like that ever again. I will not tolerate it." His voice was low and commanding and the last two lines came out in a growl with his fangs showing. He was definitely pissed but before I could say a word he stormed out of the room.

I sat on the couch and stared at the wall for twenty minutes with everything rolling around in my head. I was so lost and confused at the moment. I really didn't mean to piss Eric off but I obviously struck a nerve and I don't know why. Him calling me a child and an ass hurt, I don't know what provoked such a tongue lashing. I wanted to cry at that moment. My life had turned to shit the second I got hit by that car. Not only did I almost die but now Eric can sense all of my feelings and his blood awakened a passenger I thought was long gone.

He walked back into the room but this time he was dressed to head out, probably to his bar. He had on dark jeans and a black fitted t-shirt, he smelt wonderful having just freshly showered. He wouldn't look at me as he spoke and his voice was cold. "I have to go to Fangtasia for a while. You are of course free to leave whenever you'd like. There is cash on the counter for you to call a cab." He walked out of the house and slammed the front door behind him. I heard his car start and screech out of the driveway.

I sat there stunned at the turn of events. I had pissed him off so badly that he wanted me to leave and he wouldn't even look at me now when he spoke to me. My mind started to spin and now everything was coming to me. I never thanked him for saving me and taking care of me and he did that after the way I had left him at the jailhouse the night before I was hit by the car. I stood up from the couch and walked back to the bedroom I had awoken in earlier. I needed to see him before I headed home. I needed to thank him and let him know it means a lot to me, not just that he saved my life but all of it. I also had to tell him my reasons for upset.

I found a bag of my clothing at the foot of the bed and grabbed a few items out of it before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. I got dressed and ran a brush through my wet hair and then headed out of the room with my bag in tow. I called a cab and waited on the curb for the car to arrive. I was nervous about going to see Eric as he made it fairly clear he didn't want me around. I had to do it though, I just had to. Once the cabbie arrived I asked the driver to take me to Fangtasia and my stomach just about doubled over on itself when the car stopped in the parking lot twenty minutes later. I paid the cabbie and headed to the front door with my bag slung over my shoulder. I looked such a mess even after the shower that I was sure Pam would either turn me away or ask me to use the side entrance.

Her eyes lit up a little when she saw me and that surprised me. Though the tone of her voice didn't have the same welcome. It was the usual dry bored tone she always had. "He's in his office but he's not in a good mood." She smirked and nodded her head slightly to my bag. "Planning on staying the night?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

I chuckled in a non amused way. "Uh… no, not at this place. Just passing through." I tried to sound casual but my voice was starting to sound a little shaky. My anxiety was only growing the closer I was getting to having to talk to him.

"Mmhmm… well… you know where his office is." She said as I was starting to walk past her and she called to me over her shoulder as I reached the door. "Oh… no worries dear… Judy is off tonight." She smirked before turning her attentions back to the waiting line.

I quickly made my way through the club and down the hall only to find myself afraid to knock on his office door. I was second guessing myself now and I figured I could have just wrote him a nice note and left it for him to find when he returned to his house later. I was just about to turn and walk away when the door opened with a little force. Eric definitely didn't look happy to see me but he didn't have a look of murder in his eyes or anything either.

He took the bag off of my shoulder and I grimaced slightly at the tingly feeling I got from his touch through my shirt. He made an audible sigh and I quickly wiped my face clean. I didn't need to upset him more. He turned and walked back over to his desk and set my bag down next to it. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I walked to the other side of his desk and sat in the chair and couldn't find the courage to look at him that moment, he was studying me too hard.

"So you came here for what? To walk away as soon as you reached my door?" He asked coolly and with a raised brow. I was about to speak but he answered my question before I could ask. "I could sense you as soon as you stepped foot in the parking lot. You are radiating your emotions so strongly right now and plus… I can smell you. I know your scent well."

I cleared my throat. "I came here to apologize first and foremost." He looked a little surprised by my statement. "And to thank you for all that you have done. I really appreciate that you bailed me out of jail and that you saved my life by giving me your blood. Thank you for that and thank you for taking care of me all week. I am sorry for my behavior and for speaking to you the way I did back at your house. I was on a range of emotions that I am sure you can feel. I acted out and I shouldn't have." I looked away from him and down at my hands as I felt a tear escape and roll down my cheek. It was never easy for me to show emotion or weakness to others.

"Apologies accepted and you're welcome." He said softly. "I saved you because I care about you and found it unbearable that you might have slipped away. I shouldn't have spoke to you the way I did either but I finally hit my boiling point with you. Nobody speaks to me the way you do and I usually refrain from getting angry when you do but this time considering the circumstances I could not. I said some things I truly did not mean, just my part coming out for our past issues." He paused but I still couldn't find myself able to look up at him. I hated for anyone to see me cry. "Jax… look at me." He commanded gently and I lifted my chin and looked him in the eyes. He scrunched his face slightly at the sight. "Please don't be upset any longer. I don't want you to leave and I didn't mean what I said."

"It's not that…" I took a deep breath and willed away the tears. "There's more…" I looked away from him for a moment and then stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of him. He was giving me a puzzled look but had turned completely to face me. "Now you will feel a little something." I warned and his puzzled look turned to full confusion.

I reached my hands out to either side of his and placed them round his ears and leaned down to stare into his eyes. At first contact with my hands on his face I felt a small jolt or shock, feels something like static electricity. The buzzing started and then the images washed over me. I was witnessing as if I was there his first meeting with Godric and then him being turned. Eric gripped my wrists lightly and moved my hands off of him and broke eye contact with me as well. He held my hands in his and the buzzing had dulled into a light tingle.

"Your visions…" He said quietly.

"Yeah… I think your blood is very strong. It brought something back that I had given up everything to lose. I should have said something but I was overwhelmed and well… upset. Plus it also bothered me that you always know what I am feeling but I am not too concerned with that anymore. Did you feel the buzz? Is that how you guessed my visions were back? I was hoping that with the intensity I could transfer some of it so you could feel in a way that they were there."

He looked down at our hands and rubbed his thumbs over the top of mine. "I don't blame you for earlier then. I remember you telling me what you went through to rid yourself of these visions." He looked back up at me. "I felt a shock at first when you first put your hands on my face then I felt the buzz. It was like a steady but light electric current. But I saw everything that you saw…. I saw…" He took an unneeded breath. "Godric."

"I am sorry you had to see him and that scene. I'm sure that wasn't easy with him being gone now but I am surprised that you were able to see it. That's never happened before." The mystification I'm sure was clear in my voice.

"I think that may have only happened because of our bond." He said with a contemplative tone to his voice. "I thought you saw futures. Not the past."

"Well… technically… you're dead so you have no future to see in a way. I guess all that there is for me to see is a past."

"Does my holding your hands right now bother you? Is physical contact really difficult for you?" He asked and released my hands.

I went and sat back in the chair on the opposite side of his desk. "The sensation dies down after the vision is over and the visions seem a little different now. Now it seems I need the contact for me to see anything, whereas before I could just look at someone and a vision could go through me. Oh and the physical contact has to be skin to skin but like I said, the buzz and tingle dies down and eventually goes away after the vision has passed."

Eric smiled at me, it was just a small smile but there was an accompanying twinkle in his eyes. "Come back to my house with me. I know you want to get back to your house and things, I am sure but…" His smile grew a little. "I feel as though I should prove to you that those dreams you've been have this past week are nothing compared to the real thing." He said in his sexy low voice and gave me a wink.

I couldn't help but smile in response. "I don't see a problem with that as I could use some relief after that torture. You were very good in those dreams." I chuckled lightly. "But I was better."

He was just about to open his mouth to say something in response when a knock sounded on his door. He groaned but told the person to come in. The door opened and Judy slipped in. Damn. I thought she was off for the night. She looked at me wide-eyed but then she walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder before I could move away.

"Oh Jax I am so glad to see that you made a recovery. We all heard what happened and I am glad that Eric used his blood to bring you back from near death. It would've killed me if you had died and things would have been left the way they were between us." She said in her sweetest tone but it was almost like I had some sort of ear muffs on or something as I barely made out what she was saying. My mind was so busy dealing with all of the images flashing and swirling in my head. I was becoming dizzy and faint at all of them. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Everything started to dim and fade to black just as I saw Eric pull her hand off of my shoulder. I was out cold but I only saw one image in my head.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you to those that have been reading this story and reviewing! It means a lot and I am sorry for neglecting it for so long. Thank you to those that have alerted and favorited this story. I hope you are all still with me! Oh, I have to mention that the dream sequence was insprired by a song and I borrowed a couple of lines from it. Credit for those lines goes to it's respective owner.

So, what do you think of the turn in events? What do you think Jax saw when Judy touched her? I'd love to know your thoughts.

Hit the review button please. I wanna hear from you!


End file.
